Maldita Magia
by Mila F
Summary: Esta oficiamente decretada: Aberta a temporada de caça a lobisomens. Assinado: Renesmee Carlie Cullen.
1. Prólogo

_Oi Gente, tudo bem?_

_Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic com Twilight, li todos os livros, mas mesmo assim, posso cometer alguns erros, porque, tecnicamente, essa história aconteceria depois de amanhecer né?_

_Espero que gostem_,_ acompanhem e dêem sua opinião. Críticas, elogios e sugestões são sempre bem-vindos!_

_Com carinho, Milla B._

**Maldita Magia**

Prólogo

Eu cresci.

Era isso que todos têm que entender. Não sou mais a menininha meio humana, meia vampiro que eles carregavam no colo e amamentavam com sangue. Preciso mostrar a eles que posso cuidar de mim. Putz, eu sou uma adolescente, preciso de adrenalina, e o máximo de adrenalina que eu já senti foi quando Jake me levou pra caçar e me deixou dar uma voltinha agarrada ao pelo macio de suas largas costas de lobo.

Jake... Esse era o maior mistério da minha vida. Desde que me conheço por gente - e me conheço há muito tempo - é sempre ele que esta ali segurando a minha mão pra que eu não caia, ou até me dando algumas broncas, nisso ele era insuperável! Aliás, essa mania de proteção dele esta começando a me irritar! Será que eu sou tão feia que nem Jake percebe que eu cresci?

Mas deixando Jake de lado, e voltando a mim...

Tenho 16 anos e nunca quebrei nenhuma parte do corpo, é difícil pra eu quebrar alguma coisa, nesse ponto o vampirismo ajuda um pouco... O fato é que, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! E já sei até por onde começar: a festa a fantasia da escola, na sexta. Minha primeira festa, minha primeira dança oficial como adolescente-livre. E eu vou, nem que pra isso a temporada de caça a lobisomens tenha que ser decretada.


	2. Capítulo I

** Oi Gente,**

**Decidi atender as minha primeiras reviews (\o/) e postar logo.**

**Espero que gostem, e comentem, ainda vem muita coisa por ai!**

**Beeijos Milla B.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________  
**

** I**

** Não devia ter saído da cama**

Eu acordei. Droga.

Sabe aquele dia que você sabe que vai ser historicamente chato? Então, ele chegou pra mim. Que dia é esse? 14 de fevereiro, feliz dia dos namorados. Uhuul. Mas no meu mundo isso significa: ficar o mais longe de casa possível ou totalmente isolada dentro do quarto. Eu preferiria a primeira opção, mas com minha família o máximo que eu posso fazer é ir à reserva em LaPush, mas até lá seria um saco. Por quê? Bem, não se pode ter um dia dos namorados SEM namorado, e como eu era a única sem "a metade da laranja" só eu percebia o quão incrivelmente longo esse dia pode se tornar.

Então eu decidi continuar ali deitada no meu quarto, suplicando a Deus pra que me mandasse um sono arrasador que durasse três dias inteiros, sim, porque minha família não tem muita noção de tempo. Afinal, é DIA dos namorados e no FINAL DE SEMANA dos namorados. É... Se bem que quando se tem a eternidade inteira te esperando, isso não faz tanta diferença.

Esperei, esperei, mas a porra do sono nem deu sinal. Eu ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, como sinal de esperança. Mas por dentro, eu me forçava a pensar em coisas motivadoras como _"Talvez eles tenham se esquecido" _ou "_Talvez o mundo acabe hoje!"_. Foi exatamente nessa hora que ele entrou no quarto:

- Não, ele não pode acabar hoje. Não hoje, que eu e sua mãe estamos tão felizes! - Sua alegria era irritante.

- Pai! Ninguém te ensinou a bater na porta? E se eu tivesse trocando de roupa? – Foi o que eu disse, com o melhor humor possível.

- Se você estivesse traçando de roupa, provavelmente não estaria pensando tanto. Você acordou com uma metralhadora de pensamentos hoje, minha filha. – Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

"_Ah, se eu tivesse uma metralhadora o dia hoje poderia ser mais divertido..."_ Pensei.

- Nem pense nisso Renesmee, você não pode matar todos os casais de namorados! – Ele disse, achando graça. – Se arrume e venha tomar café querida, estamos todos esperando por você.

- TODOS?- _Merda_.

- Não fique assim minha filha, linda como é logo saberá o que é o amor. – Ele beijou minha testa. - Eu amo você.

- É, ta bom. - _Agora sai daqui e me deixe com meu mau humor, só ele pra me fazer companhia hoje mesmo._

Meu pai saiu do quarto ainda achando graça. Legal. Eu era a palhaça da casa.

Então, com um pé após o outro eu entrei no banheiro, tomei um banho e me arrumei da maneira mais lenta possível pra mim, uma humampira. Gostaram? Jake me chamou disso um vez, em uma das nossas várias brigas, e eu acabei gostando. _Será que Jake esta lá em baixo?_ Porque se ele estivesse tecnicamente eu teria um par. Só tecnicamente, porque com Jake eu não sabia exatamente o que rolava. Ele é meu amigo desde... Sempre. Mas sempre nunca foi só isso, ele é tipo um pai-irmão-amigo-confidente. De uns tempos pra cá, a gente tem brigado bastante. Ah, essa mania que ele tem querer me tratar com se eu fosse altamente quebrável! Eu tenho medo de entrar no banheiro e ver o Jake lá com o papel higiênico!

_Não posso mais atrasar isso, vamos logo Renesmee, seja forte!_

E foi assim, com esse pensamento que eu apareci na escala da casa de meus avós. Papai, mamãe e eu morávamos ali perto, mas passamos a noite anterior ali, uma espécie de esquenta pro dia dos namorados. Nem comento, a sorte é que a televisão da casa dos meus avós tem muitos canais.

- Bom dia minha filha, pensei que não fosse levantar nunca!- Minha mãe me abraçou no último degrau.

"_Ia ser bom demais pra ser verdade."_

- Bom dia mãe. Bom dia pra geral aí também!- Ah, qual é? Eu não ia falar o nome de todo mundo né!

Todos os seus rostos perfeitos se viraram pra mim com lindos sorrisos. Ai, ter uma família totalmente perfeita às vezes é estranho. Todos os casais estavam lado a lado sentados à mesa.

- Tão fazendo o que? – Disse me aproximando da mesa.

- Fazendo a nossa programação romântica deste final de semana!- Alice disse isso toda animada e se voltou para dar um beijo em Jasper, que ficou vermelho.

_Ta incluído ai alguma coisa do tipo, poupar a Renesmee de ver nossos agarramentos?_

- Querida vem até a cozinha, seu café da manhã esta pronto!- Eu ouvi a voz salvadora da minha avó vinda da cozinha.

Eu fui até a cozinha com passos lentos e me sentei na bancada. Minha avó adorava cozinhar pra mim, ela dizia que lembrava dos tempos quando tinha que cozinhar para sua família. E ela gostava de lembrar disso acredita? Estranho, eu sei.

- Obrigada vovó. – Eu só chama ela assim quando só minha família estava em casa.

Se alguém visse, acharia estranho chamar uma pessoa de trinta e poucos anos de vovó. Mas eu gostava de chamá-la assim, não sei, me sentia uma pessoas normal quando fazia isso. E ela também gostava, então colocando uma bandeja com frutas, um suco e cereal na minha frente ela sorriu e disse:

- Não há de que, meu amor.

- Bom dia Ness!- Meu avô entrou na cozinha graciosamente como sempre. Cara, meu avô é muito gato!

- Bom dia vovô! – Eu respondi depois de beber um pouco de suco. – Tudo...

É. Ele foi direto abraçar a minha avó e dar aquele beijo nela. Valeu vô!

Eu queria me afogar no cereal, ou no copo de suco. Mas quis o destino que a campainha tocasse. _Obrigado Senhor, amém_.

- EU ATENDO! – Eu disse saindo correndo da cozinha e indo pra porta. Mas quando cheguei à porta percebi que ninguém tinha realmente de importado com a campainha, estavam todos ocupados demais. Se é que vocês me entendem. _Por que eu tinha que viver justamente na casa dos amores eternos?_

Então eu abaixei a cabeça e atendi a porta.

- Oi... Nessie? – Uma voz conhecida de chamou, então eu levantei a cabeça.

- Jake! – _Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada *-*_

- Nossa, eu sei que você me ama, mas não precisa ficar emocionada! – Disse ele brincalhão.

- Palhaço. Vai entrar ou não?

- Não sei. Tem espaço ai pra um coração solitário? – Ele olhou sobre a minha cabeça e viu a cena melosa que se passava na sala.

- Ah, nem me fala. – _Acho que essa vaga já é totalmente minha_.

- Bora fazer alguma coisa? – Ele se animou.

- Demorou. – _Tudo pra sair daqui_.

Sair com Jake não era nem de longe uma sacrifício. Ele conhecia toda a minha vida, até mais que eu mesma, mas mesmo assim nunca faltava assunto. Na maioria das vezes ele gostava que eu contasse alguns sonhos meus, alguns pensamentos, ele queria saber de tudo. E eu falo mais que a boca, pra mim era fácil. Mas naquele dia, eu não queria falar nada do que eu estava pensando. Eu ai falar o que?_ Oh, Jake! Estou em uma seca do caralho e queria um namorado, tem um no bolso ai?_ Não. Eu tinha que ficar quieta. E mais do que isso: com cara de tudo tava bem.

Ele pelo menos tava com uma cara de tudo ta maravilhoso, esplendido.

- Jake, porque essa cara? – A gente já tava na praia, então eu me sentei na areia.

- Que cara? – Ele disse surpreendido. Ahá! Alguma coisa aconteceu.

- Essa cara de mamãe ganhei um brinquedo novo.

- Não é nada. – Ele riu.

- Ah qual é Jake, vai querer esconder as coisas de mim agora? – _Não é justo_,_você sabe tudo sobre mim_.

- É que tem certas coisas sobre mim, que você não precisa saber! – Ele disse, ainda com o mesmo sorriso olhando pra mim e depois pro mar.

Qual seriam as coisas sobre o Jake que eu não poderia saber?

Bem, pensem comigo. Jake era um homem, certo? É tecnicamente... Mulher é que ele não é! Continuando... E eu sou uma mulher. O que mulheres não precisam saber sobre homens? Eu cheguei a uma resposta, mas eu não gostava nada dela.

- Quem é ela? – Eu disse entre dentes, até eu fiquei com medo da minha voz. Ele me achou surpreso.

- Ela quem? – respondeu irônico. _Odeio ironia. _

- A mulher com quem você ta... Ta... Ta tendo alguma coisa!- Se meus olhos fossem os do Superman, Jacob já teria sentido o poder do meu raio laser.

- Não tem mulher nenhuma, deixa de ser boba. – _Mentiroso._ Ele se levantou. – Vamos, eu te levo pra casa. – Ele estendeu sua mão pra mim.

_Ok. Vamos lá: um, ele é seu amigo, dois, você não pode matar ele, três, teria muitas testemunhas, quatro, gosto de lobo é horrível..._

Eu me levantei, sem pegar na mão dele. É claro.

- Sabe que nunca escondi nada de você, não sabe? – Disse séria.

- Sei. E agradeço por isso. - Ele respondeu também sério. – Sabe que você tem o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, não sabe?- Ele sorriu.

- Não vai rolar.

- Ah Nessinha... Dá um sorrisinho pra mim dá?- Ele fez biquinho e começou a me fazer cosquinha.

- Não. - Eu já segurava o riso. – PARA!

- Só quando você sorrir!- Ele continuava me abraçando e me fazendo cosquinha. Então me aguentei e sorri, mas sorri com força! Ele parou de fazer cócegas e me olhou nos olhos. Só ai eu percebi que estava abraça com ele de um jeito que cada parte do meu corpo podia sentir o calor que vinha do dele.

- JAAAAAAKEE!- _Quem é a filha da puta que apareceu agora?_

Nós nos separamos e então eu pude vê-la. Leah.

Ela vinha correndo em nossa direção, com um baita sorriso no seu lindo rosto. Qual é? Ela é bonita.

- Que bom te ver por aqui. - Ela disse olhando pra ele.

_Ah, oi Leah BOM TE VER TAMBÉM!_

- Ah... Oi Leah! – Jake ficou vermelho, peraí... Jake ficou vermelho? Mau sinal.

- Será que a gente pode conversar... Á sós? – _Ai, essa doeu. Já entendi._

- Ah, Jake eu vou indo pra casa...

- Ta, mas quando chegar me liga.

_OK, ele me deixou ir pra casa sozinha? Mau sinal. Mau sinal. Mau sinal._

Eu juro que a minha intenção inicial era justamente ir embora, sério. Mas gente, na boa, eu já pedi pra ir embora sozinha pra casa umas 8718653103582 vezes e ele nunca nem questionou a possibilidade de um SIM. Não, não, alguma coisa não cheirava bem e já tinha tomado banho. Então o plano era: Segui-los e assim que eles parassem subir na árvore mais próxima e rezar para que eles conversem nas suas formas humanas.

Eles andaram e entraram na floresta. Eu os segui. Eu sou boa nisso. Pra mim é fácil não fazer nenhum barulho, acho que é o meu instinto de proteção á minha espécie, meu pai chama isso de: talentos dos maiores predadores do mundo. BLÁ! Não precisava pensar nisso agora. Então eles pararam, bem perto da praia, logo, não se transformariam. _YES._

Eu subi silenciosamente em uma árvore atrás de Jacob. Perfeito.

Ela começou a falar:

- Jake, porque não me ligou.

- Disse que não ligaria. – Seco. _TUCHÊ_.

- Nossa, não precisa ser grosso!- Ela respondeu ofendida.

- Desculpe, mas é que tudo é ainda muito novo pra mim.

- Claro, sempre ficou preso a bebezinha dos Cullen. _O QUE?_

- Já disse pra não chama-la assim.

- Tudo bem, não farei mais isso. Mas pense comigo Jake – Ela se aproximou dele, agora tinha as mãos na nuca dele e suas bocas bem próximas, se não tivesse uma audição privilegiada não teria escutado – Ontem eu te mostrei do que uma mulher é capaz, sabe que ela nunca será assim. Ela sempre será sua criança, sua protegida. Nunca poderá ser uma mulher como eu. Nunca será mulher pra você.

Foi mal, mas eu não aguentei. Eu pulei da árvore e me ergui uns dois metros atrás dele. Ela curvou a sobrancelha, superior, e ele se virou pra mim sem palavras.

- Não te ensinaram a não escutar a conversa dos outros, menininha? – Ela disse sarcástica.

- Pois eu acho que essa conversa é muito mais minha do que sua não é? Afinal Jacob, quem é a bebezinha dos Cullen? – Se eu pudesse chorar, essa era à hora.

- Ness...

- Não precisa falar nada... Ela tem razão... Nunca serei mulher pra você, mereço melhor. - E corri. E corri muito. Pra onde eu ia? Ah não faz pergunta difícil agora! Eu só queria sair dali.

Pra casa eu não iria, meu pai ia ler meus pensamentos, e apesar de odiar Jacob com cada fibra do meu corpo agora, eu não queria vê-lo morto. Ainda não tinha um vestido preto novo pra usar.

Então segui pra campina, em Forks, um lugar que meus pais me mostraram uma vez. Era um lugar deles, mas eles queriam dividi-lo comigo.

É óbvio que não morávamos mais em Forks, mas morávamos bem perto dali. Em uma cidade chamada Seattle. Bem, minha mãe disse que depois que uma vampira louca tentou construir um exército vampiro pra matar a minha família, Seattle meio que virou uma cidade fantasma. Esse seria o lugar ideal pra uma família de vampiros viverem não é? Então cá estamos. Como fica a duas horas e meia de Forks, o que pra nós vira, tipo, uns vinte minutos, então ta bom demais.

Meus avós construíram uma casa igualzinha a de Forks. Parece que eles carregaram a casa nas costas e coloram em Seattle. Isso era bom, parecia que a gente nunca tinha se mudado.

Só agora que a cidade voltou a crescer. A maioria de seus moradores antigos morreram, cai entre nós, só tinha velho em Seattle,tirando os que viraram vampiros é claro. A cidade ia virar uma cidade fantasma mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Quando cheguei à campina, pelo clima deveria ser a hora do almoço. _Almoço? Ah, to com fome agora. Maravilha._ Então eu fui caçar. Era a primeira vez que caçava sozinha. Isso era emocionante. Sentia-me bem, livre e forte. Estava tão bem que cacei três vezes mais do que de costume. E ao final da minha refeição solitária me deitei e deixei que os pensamentos invadissem a minha mente. Olha, se pensar emagrecesse...

Pensei naquela conversa, milhares de vezes, mas uma frase em especial ficava martelando na minha cabeça como se não se encaixasse... _"Claro, sempre ficou preso a bebezinha dos Cullen." _Preso, a mim? Eu nunca prendi Jacob! Não, mentira teve uma vez que a gente tava brincando... _O que você ta pensando Renesmee, é óbvio que não disso que eles estavam falando sua topera!_

Mas o que? O que pendia Jacob a mim? C-A-R-A-L-H-O! Por que quando a gente faz uma pergunta mental ninguém responde? _Fácil. Só quem lê a mente é o meu pai._ Mas eu não podia falar nada disso com o meu pai, podia? Não, não podia. Pai é pai, seja ele um leitor de mentes, vampiro, bonitão ou um humano careca com barriga de chop. Não podia chegar pra ele e mandar: E ai papi, o senhor sabe, assim por acaso, porque o Jake está preso a mim? Ridículo. Eu não faria isso.

Estava ficando tarde quando eu sai dos meus pensamentos mais profundos. Percebi que era a hora do crepúsculo, em outras palavras hora de não pensar em nada e só ficar olhando com cara de paisagem. Foi isso que eu fiz. O crepúsculo sempre me acalmava. Essa é mais uma das características em comum que eu tenho com minha mãe. Ela tem uma história linda e romântica sobre ele, eu... Ah, eu só curto mesmo.

Depois que o sol desapareceu dentro do mar, eu decidi que era hora de ir pra casa. Já podia pensar em outras coisas que não fosse Jacob. Quando visse meu pai pensaria no vestido preto que eu precisava comprar, na minha caça m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-a e no crepúsculo é claro.

Quando eu ai abrir a porta de casa Alice já me olhava.

- Onde você se meteu?

_Peraí se Alice não sabia aonde eu esta esse tempo todo, alguma coisa tava errada!_

- Você não sabe? – Eu disse ainda não porta.

- Não! Seus pensamentos estavam muito confusos, você mudava de opinião a todo momento...

_É... Isso é verdade. Eu estava fazendo tudo por extinto, nada foi planejado._

- Desculpe Alice.

- Não precisa se desculpar, fiquei preocupada porque você parece muito confusa, o que foi querida? – Ela disse passando a mão pelos meus ombros e me colocando dentro de casa.

- Ah, apenas algumas coisas normais. - Eu disse procurando não pensar em nada, já estava ao alcance de papai.

- Sabe que pode conversar comigo quando quiser não é? – Ela me deu um sorriso.

- Ah não, hoje não! Hoje é dia dos namorados, vai lá curtir seu amorzinho, vai!- _Vamos mudar de assunto, vamos!_ – Eu vou pro meu quarto, tem muito mel aqui nesse andar de baixo!

- Quem manda ser encalhada Nessie!

- Também te amo Emmet! Agora vai ocupar a sua boca com outra coisa que não seja falar merda, tia Rose ta bem aí do seu lado!_ Ou se você quiser eu posso te dar um soco no meio dela também! – _Já tinha subido alguns degraus...

- Filha... - _Droga. Papai._

- Sim. - Girei meu corpo e o vi abraçado a minha no final da escada. _Crepúsculo, crepúsculo._

-Teve uma linda tarde hoje, espero que tenha se divertido. - Ele sorriu.

- Uh, nossa, demais, com certeza... Tchau! – Subi o que restava da escadaria e entrei no meu andar em uma velocidade anormal. Novidade. Eu sou anormal.

Eu decidi tomar outro banho.

E pensando debaixo do chuveiro, o que, aliás, é o melhor lugar para se pensar, porque o barulho da água confunde meu pai, então... Eu percebi que estava segura em casa, Jacob não poderia entrar lá, meu pai viria direto pro meu quarto se eu pensasse alguma coisa do tipo _o que você está fazendo aqui, seu desgraçado!_ Ou talvez só pra que ele viesse mais rápido eu gritaria _ah, socorro um lobo tarado esta tentando me agarrar! _Ah, ia ser divertido.

Sorrindo com essa ideia, eu desliguei o chuveiro e sai do banheiro.

Me troquei, já colocando meu pijama. _Menos um dia dos namorados, agora só faltam dois_. Procurei meu note book e sentei na cama. Estava vendo minhas mensagens, quando alguém começou a conversar comigo. Não. Não era ele, e sim minha amiga de colégio Lizza Maltoph. Liz era tipo, uma menina muita bacana, era discreta e eu podia falar de tudo com ela, é... Quase tudo. Mas ela sabia mais eu menos minha história com Jake, eu contara que ele e eu sempre fomos mais que amigos, que fomos criados juntos. Ele morava na mesma rua que os Cullen quando eu fui adotada, ah, não contei que pro resto do mundo eu era só mais uma filha adotiva dos Cullen? Ah, detales. E então mesmo quando a gente se mudou ele veio junto e morava com a gente! Legal né. Quase verdade, Jake não saia mais de casa... Voltando a conversa:

**Liz **** diz:** Oi Ness e aí tudo bem?

**Ness :D diz:** _E aí Liz... É acho que não..._

**Liz **** diz:** O que foi?

**Liz **** diz:** Quer falar sobre isso?

**Ness :D diz: **_Quero..._

**Liz **** diz:**_ Então desembucha!_

**Ness :D diz:**_ Nossa que gentileza! UHSAUHSUASHAU_

**Liz **** diz:** Ah bobona, sabe que eu to brincando...

**Liz **** diz:** Anda fala logo!

**Ness ****:D diz:** _É o Jake_

**Liz **** diz:** Quem? Aquele que é praticamente seu irmão? O que tem ele?

**Ness ****:D diz:** _Sabe a gente tava na praia caminhando..._

**Liz **** diz:** No dia dos namorados? CHOQUEI

**Ness :D diz: **_Cala a boca Liz, deixa eu falar, não nada a ver..._

**Liz **** diz:** mal aê então! Continua...

**Ness :D diz:**_ Então, como eu estava falando, a gente tava na praia conversando na boa, só que ai eu perguntei pra ele porque ele estava tão feliz, porque ela estava tipo, exageradamente feliz..._

**Liz **** diz:** Mas o menino não pode nem ta feliz...

**Ness :D diz:**_ Vai me deixar continuar?_

**Liz **** diz:** mals.

**Ness :D diz: **_ai ele não quis me contar, eu fiquei muito p*ta porque eu conto tudo pra ele, aí eu falei assim: Sabe que eu conto tudo pra você né? Ai ele falo sei, e mudou de assunto. Só ai depois a Leah apareceu_

**Liz **** diz:**A amiga dele_._

**Ness :D diz:** _Essa mesma. E pediu pra conversar com ele a sós._

**Liz **** diz:** Putz, e pelo visto, você ganhou um gelo legal..

**Ness :D diz:** _É só o começo.._

**Ness :D diz:** _eles foram conversar e eu os segui. Sou curiosa mesmo!_

**Liz ****diz :** Nem esquenta, ia fazer a mesma coisa...

**Ness :D diz:**_ Valeu :) Então ela falou pra ele alguma coisa sobre a noite que eles estiveram juntos, e ai em um momento ela falou que ele sempre esteve PRESO a mim e que eu nunca ia ser mulher pra ele!_

**Liz **** diz:** WHAT? AH, COMO ASSIM? CHOQUEI³

**Liz **** diz:** E ai o que você fez?

**Ness :D diz:** _Sai de onde eu tava escondida e dei um super fora nos dois é claro!_

**Liz **** diz :** Nem um gancho, um chute um tapinha, nada?

**Ness :D diz:** _Não nada disso só queria sair de lá o meia rápido possível!_

**Liz **** diz:** Ta certo... Olha acho que esta na hora de você deixar o Jacob um pouquinho de lado sabe, esse papo que ele ta preso a você não caiu bem não, se ele ta preso então libera ele um pouco :D Manda ele caça serviço e aproveita um pouco a vida, você esta sempre com ele ou presa em casa, ta afim de fazer um programinha legal do fds que vem?

**Ness :D diz:** _Tem toda a razão. O que você está pensando em fazer?_

**Liz diz:** Sábado que vem é a festa a fantasia lá na escola, por que você não vem? Vai ser super legal!

**Ness :D diz:** _Festa a fantasia? Parece uma boa... Ta marcado._

**Liz **** diz:** Ai que legal, vai ser a nossa primeira party uhull! Então a gente se vê na segunda lá na escola pra combinar tudo ta bom? Tenho que sair agora, meu pai e minha mãe são tão doidos que ao invés de saíram pra jantar fizeram a jantar aqui e casa pra comemorar com a família inteira... Ninguém merece.

**Ness :D diz:** _Sinto muito. UAHSUASHUAS Boa noite Liz e obrigada._

**Liz **** diz:** Disponha amiga.

Pronto. Era isso o que eu ia fazer. Eu iria a uma festa.

Sem Jake, seríamos eu e meus outros amigos. Sim, porque eu tenho outros amigos não tenho? Claro que tenho, e se não tivesse essa seria a chance de fazer novos amigos! Ai dançar, me soltar, quem sabe até beber umas? Ah não, eu não podia pensar nisso, papai.

Eu já me sentia melhor só com a ideia de ir a uma festa. Sabe aquela história de que você não percebe o que tem até perdê-lo, então, foi isso, só que pra mim isso foi uma coisa boa. Eu estava presa, sufocada e quando pensei na ideia de me libertar ai eu pude ver o quão presa eu estava. Eu precisava daquela festa, precisava me soltar.

Meu computador fez um barulho._" Você recebeu uma nova mensagem."_

**De:** **[jacob_black!]**

**Para:** **[]**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Disse pra me ligar quando chegasse em casa.

* * *

Eu respondi:

**De:** **[] **

**Para:**** [jacob_black!]**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Também disse que era meu amigo, ultimamente o que você diz não vale nada.

* * *

Desliguei o computador. Era a segunda vez no dia que se eu pudesse chorar, teria chorado.


	3. Capítulo II

** II**

** As coisas se encaixaram como peças de um quebra-cabeça**

Eu estava sonhando, é claro.

Apesar de não ser um sonho nada comum. Normalmente eu ficava a noite inteira presa num só sonho, mas desta vez os sonhos eram muitos, e na medida em que se passavam os _flashes,_ eles iam ficando mais nítidos.

No primeiro flash, eu ainda era muito pequena, acabara de nascer. Óbvio que esse eu não tivesse uma memória digna de uma anormal eu não teria me lembrado.

Estava na sala e Rosalie, sentada no sofá, me carregava nos braços e segurava em minha boca uma madeira com sangue O+. _O sabor era delicioso_.

- Você é a bebezinha mais linda do mundo!- Ela dizia com a voz e os olhos cheios de carinho. – Nossa já mamou tudo!- Ela tirou a mamadeira de minha boca e a colocou na mesa ao lado do sofá.

Com os olhos brilhando ela me ergueu acima de sua cabeça e então eu pude vê-lo.

O corpo enorme curvado em posição de ataque, os punhos fechados, os dentes à mostra, ele queria me matar.

E então encontrei seus olhos. Antes, estavam cheios de ódio, mas depois que se encontraram com os meus se tornaram cheios de... Admiração, talvez. Depois disso, seu corpo inteiro mudou de forma. Sua coluna se ergueu, seus punhos relaxaram e seus dentes se esconderam atrás de seus lábios semiabertos.

- O que você ta fazendo ai cachorro? Não vai machucá-la!- Rose se virou pra ele e me puxou para perto de seu corpo.

- Tem razão, não vou. Nunca. - Foi tudo o que ele disse, mas pude perceber que até ele se impressionou com a verdade de suas palavras.

Esse era o fim do primeiro flash.

E então o cenário da sala foi se modificando.

De repente eu estava no colo de Jake, que estava encostado na parede ao lado do sofá. Eu aparentava ter uns dois anos. Minha mãe e meu pai estavam sentados no sofá, e o resto de minha família compunha o cenário da sala.

Pela minha moleza poderia apostar que acabar de acordar que um longo sono que tive no peito dele.

Assim que viu que eu estava acordada, ele se endireitou e foi logo dizendo:

- Pode dormir mais se quiser Nessie, não precisa acordar agora. – Seus olhos eram cheios de cuidado. Eu balancei a cabeça em sinal de negação, e empurrei meu corpinho contra o dele me apoiando em seu peito. Ele pegou minhas mãozinhas e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

- Sabe que dia é hoje não sabe? É véspera de natal. - Ele sussurrava. Eu sorri olhando pra ele. – Então eu quero te dar uma coisa Nessie.

Nesse momento eu pude ouvir o rosnado fraco vindo de meu pai. Mas logo ouvi mamãe dizendo:

- Edward, é só um presente. - Ele não fez mais barulho, mas não o senti relaxando.

- Continuando Ness... - Jake é cheio das provocações. – Quero que fique com isso. – Ele tirou do bolso do seu jeans rasgado uma pulseira. Ele a colocou do meu pulso. Era larga e leve, de um metal resistente e brilhante. Lembrava uma aliança. Depois de vê-la no meu pulso, ele sorriu e disse:

- Toda vez que você olhar pra ela vai lembrar de mim, e terá certeza de que sempre vou estar com você, _minha _Nessie.

Eu o abracei.

Esse era o final desta lembrança.

Mas logo começava outra.

Desta vez, éramos apenas eu, papai e mamãe andando. Acabamos de atravessar o rio que estava no caminho entre a casa dos meus avós em Forks e a casa que meus pais ganharam de presente, assim que minha mãe se tornou vampira. Andávamos sem pressa, agora a guerra já havia acabado não corríamos perigo. Eu estava nos braços de minha mãe, quase dormindo, mas ainda podia escutar.

- Eu tenho que dizer, estou completamente impressionado com Jacob agora. – Foi meu pai quem começou a falar.

- Os lobos causam um grande impacto não causam? – Minha mãe acrescentou, se referindo ao nosso encontro com os Volturi, claro.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Hoje ele não pensou em nenhum momento no fato que, de acordo com o Nahuel, Nessie estará complemente madura em seis anos e meio.

- Ele não a vê desse jeito. Ele não está com pressa para que ela cresça. Ele só quer que ela esteja feliz.

- Eu sei. Como eu disse, é impressionante. Isso vai contra o normal, mas poderia ser pior.

- Eu não vou pensar nisso por mais aproximadamente seis anos e meio.

Edward riu e então suspirou.

- É claro, parece que ele vai ter um pouco de competição para se preocupar quando a hora chegar.

E então eu deixei o sono que já rodeava há algum tempo, me levar completamente.

Eu podia sentir que outra memória vinha chegando.

Desta vez totalmente clara, perfeita, como um DVD que acabou de ser lançado. Era a praia exatamente igual á da manhã passada. A conversa de Leah e Jacob. E novamente a ênfase total em uma frase: "Claro, sempre ficou preso a bebezinha dos Cullen".

E então eu gritei e abri meus olhos.

Fiquei surpresa ao ver que meu pai não estava na beira da cama, como sempre estava quando eu tinha um pesadelo. _Ele não deve estar em casa_.

Eu suava, e pelos meus olhos doloridos, podia apostar que tinha chorado também.

Todas as frases, as conversas, os olhares de Jacob pra mim. Tudo parecia de alguma força peças distintas de um grande quebra-cabeça chamado, popularmente, de a vida da Nessie.

Eu saltei da cama pra procurar no meu quarto um objeto que talvez me desse uma luz, uma dica pra que rumo tomar, agora que a minha frente esse quebra-cabeça estava totalmente desmanchado.

Procurei no criado ao lado da minha cama, nas pequenas gavetas da minha mesa de estudo, nada. Não estava lá. Me larguei na cama, sem esperanças. Foi então que vi, no alto do meu guarda roupa, uma caixinha rosa, toda bordada e enfeitada, minha caixinha de bebê.

É claro que ela não ia ter muitas coisas, não fui bebê por muito tempo. Mas as coisas que realmente importavam estavam ali: meu bico (todo mordido coitado), lencinhos, um pequeno porta-retratos, um enfeitinho de cabelo, e lá estava ela. O que estava procurando mais que tudo. A pulseira que Jacob me dera de natal.

Eu a apertei em minha mão, fechei a caixa e me sentei no meio da cama. Eu a olhei por algum tempo. _Realmente lembra uma aliança_. E então algo me chamou atenção na parte de dentro dela. Eu a trouxe pra mais perto de meus olhos e pude perceber, ali dentro, uma frase cuidadosamente marcada a mão: Jacob e Nessie, pra sempre.

Eu levei a mão a boca, parei de respirar.

Milhões de perguntas invadiram a minha cabeça. Por que quando eu nasci Jacob queria me matar? Por que ele não o fizera? Por que Jacob sempre cuidara de mim? Por que o fato de eu estar madura como vampira significaria algo de mais pra Jake? Por que ele sempre esteve preso a mim?

Essa eram só algumas, das milhares.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, precisava encontrar alguém que respondesse as minhas perguntas. Mas só vinha a minha cabeça uma pessoa que, com certeza, teria todas essas respostas, Jake.

Não. Eu não iria vê-lo.

Mas também não ficaria com todas aquelas perguntas me tirando o sono. _Aliás, quantas horas? O que? São quatro horas da manhã_. Legal! Era a primeira vez na minha vida, que eu acordava no meio da noite. _Deve ser por isso que papai não me acordou do pesadelo, ta em casa, e certamente muito ocupado com a mamãe!_ Hehe. Papai safadinho!

_Concentra Nessie, foco. Você precisa descobrir a verdade._

E então eu fiz coisa mais óbvia a se fazer quando se tem uma dúvida. Fui pesquisar na internet é claro! Devo admitir que pela bagunça em que quarto se encontrava, foi um pouco difícil acha meu note book. Mas encontrei, isso que importa!

_Eta, computador lento! Deve estar com vírus. _Tenho outra dúvida! Por que sempre que eu preciso muito, meu computador decide ficar de lerdeza pra cima de mim? Ah! Foi.

Entrei no site de pesquisa. _O que eu ia escrever?_ Lobisomens x Vampiros? Jacob e Nessie? Tudo sobre Jacob Black? Não. Não. Pensa Nessie! Jacob é o que? Um lobisomem, certo. _Peraí, uma vez ele me disse que ele era um quilo alguma coisa..._ Quiloteres, quilites, quilutes, QUILEUTES!

Então eu digitei: Lendas dos quileutes.

Eu entrei no primeiro site da lista. Ele tinha um fundo preto e um banner no centro da página com a frase: Entre no site. _Dãr é isso que eu quero, idiota!_

No canto esquerdo da página havia uma série de itens, artigos sobre força, velocidade, a transformação, possível imortalidade, quileutes x os frios, impriting... _peraí, que porra é essa?_ Cliquei e o que apareceu foi exatamente isso:

* * *

** _A _**_**Magia do Impriting**_

Talvez esta seja a magia mais rara e mais antiga dos Quileutes. Um impriting pode ser intimamente relacionado com o chamado "amor à primeira vista", mas considerá-lo como tal, é menosprezar toda a incrível magia por trás dele. Um lobo-impriting, muito mais do que um simples apaixonado, é capaz de tudo para a felicidade de seu alvo. Veja os seguintes depoimentos:

**Joe. T. –** "Não sei o que aconteceu comigo quando a vi, me faltam palavras para explicar. Só sei que a partir daquele momento, tudo o que antes era importante pra mim, como meus amigos, meus sonhos e minha própria existência, tudo isso ficou em segundo plano. Faze-la feliz, este se tornou o meu motivo pra viver".

**Nephew O. – **"Se ela pedisse para eu me matar com a desculpa de que isso a faria feliz por 2 segundos, com certeza eu o faria com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Não posso evitar, não tenho mais vontade própria. Não posso dizer que ela é tudo pra mim, de alguma maneira ela é mais".

**Nico M. – **"Acho praticamente impossível que o alvo de seu impriting não se apaixone por você. Putz, você sempre esta ao lado dela, como uma espécie de melhor amigo-irmão-confidente, como ela não vai se apaixonar? Acho que o impriting é um casamento desde o momento em que ele acontece".

* * *

Isso já bastava. Sou lenta mais nem tanto. Fechei a página.

_ MERDA! EU SOU CASADA DESDE QUE NASCI E NÃO SABIA DISSO!_

_ALGUÉM VAI PAGAR POR ISSO!_

Em menos de três segundos eu já estava pronta pra saltar pela janela. Devo admitir que foram necessários mais três pra que eu criasse coragem pra realmente pular. Nunca havia reparado o quanto a minha janela é alta. Nem meu pai, nem ninguém da minha família me ensinaram como saltar ou me comportar como uma vampira, o pouco que eu sei aprendi olhando. _Um pouco de experiência cairia bem agora._ E pulei, e conseqüentemente me quebrei. Não literalmente é claro, nada pode me quebrar, mas garanto que com você seria caso de traumatismo.

Bem, levantei como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu precisava agir logo, a qualquer momento algum querido parente meu poderia aparecer!

Eu corri muito até chegar a uma pequena casa, em um reserva ao lado de Forks. Eu nem de dei ao trabalho de bater na porta, só berrei:

- JACOB BLACK! APARECE AQUI AGORA SEU IMBECIL!

Sério, em menos de dez segundos ele tava na porta.

- Nessie?

- NÃO! A MADONNA SEU RETARDADO!

- Fala baixo Nessie, são quatro e meia da manhã!- Seus olhos ainda estavam inchados, e ele bocejava.

- Tudo bem. - _inspira, expira,... _– Eu vou falar só uma vez mesmo.

- O que foi Ness, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele pereceu preocupado.

- Sim. Aconteceu.

- O que?

- Depois daquela sua conversa com a Leah...

- Olha Nessie aquilo foi... – Ele me interrompeu.

- Não precisa explicar sério. – Eu também o interrompi. – Então depois daquilo, eu fiquei pensando...

- Pensando em que?

- Na gente.

- Na gente?

- É Jake! Vai deixar eu falar ou não?- Ele não respondeu só me olhou se desculpando. – Então... Eu fiquei pensando e... Ah Jake, a Leah disse que você sempre esteve preso a mim, e isso é verdade! Eu não tenho uma lembrança em que você não esteja sabe? Você sempre cuidando de mim. Então hoje eu tive um sonho e lembrei de umas coisas do passado, e acabei descobrindo umas coisas...

- Coisas? Que coisas?

- Coisas sobre você, ou melhor, sobre o que aconteceu com você depois que eu nasci...

- Ah não. - Ele desviou seu olhar e ficou de costas pra mim.

- Não precisa ficar assim Jake, eu entendo.

- Não, Nessie. Eu não queria que você descobrisse, não assim. - Ainda estava de costas. - Não queria que você se machucasse.

- Para com isso! Olha pra mim. - Ele olhou. - Eu vou ter que me machucar ás vezes, poxa, eu tenho que viver Jake! Eu tenho sete anos de existência e nenhuma lembrança que realmente me faça ter orgulho me mim mesma. Eu preciso que você pare de se preocupar comigo.

- Eu não consigo Nessie, e mesmo se conseguisse não iria querer. Sem querer ofender Nessie, mas pra mim você é ainda uma criança!

_NÃO, ELE NÃO DISSE ISSO!_

- Uma criança? – Eu fechei meus olhos e meus punhos.

- Calma Nessie...

- Eu estou calma. Bem, o que eu queria dizer era isso. Me deixe em paz!

- Não Ness, volta aqui!- Ele segurou meu braço.

- Me larga! Caralho Jacob me erra! Eu preciso da minha vida! Eu quero viver e você não vai me impedir!

- E o que você quer Renesmee? Quer sair por aí fazendo besteiras como uma adolescentezinha qualquer?

- Adolescentezinha qualquer? Mas eu não era uma criança?

- DEIXA DE SER INFANTIL RENESMEE!

- ENTÃO ME DEIXA CRESCER!

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE, NÃO SOU EU QUEM CONTROLA ISSO!

- Mas eu não vou pagar por uma coisa que eu não escolhi. Não tenho culpa se você esta apaixonado por mim!- Eu ergui minha sobrancelha convencida.

- E quem disse que eu sou apaixonado por você?- Ele sorriu. – O impriting só me abriga a fazer você feliz.

_Essa doeu._

- ÓTIMO! VOCÊ QUER ME FAZER FELIZ? ENTÃO ME ESQUECE JACOB. SE UM DIA VOCÊ ESTEVE PRESO A BEBEZINHA DOS CULLEN, HOJE A BEBEZINHA LIBERA VOCÊ!

Eu corri pra casa, deixando a imagem de um Jacob surpreso e imóvel pra trás. Ele não iria atrás de mim, respeitaria a minha vontade, mas isso não fazia com que a dor no meu peito diminuísse.

* * *

_Oi Gente!_

_Sério, eu juro que não custumo demorar tanto! A minha vida essas últimas semanas foi uma loucura, final de ano na escola, cursinho a tarde, vestibular dias 14,15,16,17... enfim, não tive tempo meesmo!_

_Mas fiquei muito feliz mesmo com as reviews, tão feliz que vou fazer até uma promessa, a fic vai começar a ficar mais engraçada a partir de agora, esse começo tinha que ser um pouco mais sério pra que a Nessie possa ter um motivo pra se transformar na Nessie que você vão conhecer a partir do próximo capítulo :) heheh.._

_Bem, acredito que vou conseguir postar o próximo capítulo (dependendo do número de reviews é claro) só na próxima semana, sabe, minha família gosta daquele natal estilo everybody together sabe? UHSAUSHA_

_Então galera, obrigada mesmo pelo carinho :D_

_Vou agradecer um por um:_

Cherry Blossom Cullen: ai, até eu fiquei com dó dela :// Mas ela ainda vai dar muitas risadas viu? Ai a Leah é uma vaca nessa fic, e o Jake coitada ta confuso, como diz meu professor de matemática, ta mais perdido que filho de p*ta em dia dos pais! UAHSUAHSU Obrigada pelo review e continue acompanhando:D

Nessa Clearwater: aa nem me fala, ela ainda vai dar muita raiva! Mas a Ness vai saber se defender viu? ;D Que legal você se identificar com ela, então espero que você goste ainda mais dela a partir do próximo capítulo! Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando :D

Bruh Cullen: Desculpa a demora :// Mas fiquei feliz de saber que você gostou de capítulo passado, e também detestou a Leah como eu! heheh... Gostou desse também? Se não, pode criticar que eu vou levar a crítica em consideração! uhsaushuash... Obrigada pela review!

Puket: Continuei... e ai gostou? :) espero que sim! Obrigada pela review!

fanfic-mays To rosa chiclete, que bom que você gostou! Acha que eu to indo bem? Iii, fiquei em dúvida agora, o nome dela tem ou não tem swan? UAHSUASHUASH Obrigada pelas reviews e pela atenção, espero a sua opinião pra esse capítulo também viu? Se você não gostar pode me falar que eu dou um jeito ;)

É... acho que eu acabei! Deixem reviews elas me dão alegria e insperação pra escrever!

Beeijão!


	4. Capítulo III

**III**

**Uma nova Nessie**

Até que enfim, a segunda-feira.

Não estranhem, eu também nunca gostei das segundas! Mas essa, ah... Eu pedi tanto pra que chegasse rápido! Não só porque desde sexta a tarde toda a minha família estava em lua-de-mel, mas também porque depois da minha discussão com ELE (e duas horas seguidas chorando) eu decidi que essa segunda marcaria o início de uma nova fase pra mim. Eu decidi curtir a minha vida, falar o que eu penso, ser sincera com a minha consciência, descobrir quem eu sou. E pra isso eu não precisava DELE.

Então naquela manhã quando o meu despertador tocou, eu fiz questão de sorrir, levantar em um salto, correr pro meu som na estante ao lado da cama e colocar o CD que eu tinha gravado na noite passada, primeira música? "When I Grow Up", The Pussycat Dolls, já tinha escutado a música, mas nunca tinha reparado na letra... Eu podia colocar o som alto, afinal eu não ia acordar ninguém há-há, piadinha horrível eu sei.

Eu fui pro banheiro e fui direto tomar um banho, estava tão animada com as minhas mudanças que até abri um sabonete novo, desta vez ele cheirava a morango, muito bom. Quando sai do banho fui pra frente do espelho e, depois de passar a mão pra conseguir ver alguma coisa, vi minha imagem refletida e não gostei nadinha. Cara, eu parecia uma criança de dez anos! Sabe aquele cabelo exageradamente grande e sem nenhum corte? Então... Eu tinha um. Por mais que meu cabelo fosse bonito, com cachos bem moldados nas pontas, eu senti que ele me pedia uma hidratação e um corte imediatamente! Meu rosto pedia uma maquiagem que realçasse meus traços, _to branca igual leite desnatado, daqui a pouco as pessoas vão ver através de mim!_

Ainda bem que eu não engordava hehe.

Eu teria tempo pra cuidar disso e já sabia até quem poderia me ajudar. Mas de imediato, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo alto, ficou bom, mas não muito. E também passei um gloss, não passei maquiagem porque não tinha -.- meu pai falava que eu já era muito bonita e não seria justo com as outras meninas, ninguém merece.

Coloquei uma de minhas melhores roupas, um short cinza claro com meia calça escura por baixo e botas de cano longo também pretas, sem salto claro. _Acho que se me colocassem em cima de um salto ia fiar parecendo uma pata._ Culpa do papai, de novo.

Além de uma blusa preta de mangas compridas de deixava parte de meus ombros de fora. Coloquei alguns colares longos que davam um toque meio estiloso. Ah, ta bom, eu só tava indo pra escola! Ta certo que eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de fazer ELE me ver, e perceber como eu estou bem, mas era só o meu primeiro dia na minha nova personalidade.

Peguei meu casaco cinza e minha bolsa de um ombro só e desci os degraus da casa dos meus avós. Todos olhavam pra mim. _Será que eu esqueci de fazer o zíper?_ Não, não esqueci. _Ah é, minha nova personalidade dã_!

- E ai galerinha do barulho!- Disse sorridente. – O que vocês acharam?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Nossa, falem um de cada vez pra eu poder entender... - ironia, claro.

Eu fui andando pra cozinha e meu pai veio atrás de mim.

- Filha, o que aconteceu?

- Não sei, acho que eu cresci pai!

- Mas precisava isso tudo?

- Ah, isso não é nada, ESPERA SÓ ATÉ EU FAZER COMPRAS COM A TIA ALICE!- Eu falei alto pra ela poder ouvir.

- Eu escutei direito?- Ela se levantou do sofá e veio dançando até o lado meu pai.

- Não. – Meu pai começou.

- Sim tia! Eu não vejo a hora de sair com você!

- O que... – pai.

- Ah que ótimo, você não sabe como estou feliz! - Então excluímos totalmente o meu pai, depois de mais duas ou três tentativas dele de tentar nos atrapalhar, minha tia foi pra mesa do café comigo e lá nós combinamos tudo. Ela me pegaria depois da aula.

Geralmente eu ia pra escola de carro, meu pai fazia questão. Eu pedia pra ele me levar no carro mais discreto, não queria chamar atenção, _que besteira!_

- Pai, me leva pra escola de carro?- Eu disse depois de escovar os dentes no banheiro de baixo, ah qual é? Eu não ia subir as escadas de novo!

- Eu sempre te levo de carro!- ele disse indiferente.

- Não, eu to falando de um carro mesmo, não aquela lata de sardinha com quatro rodas!

- Ta! Tudo bem, sabe que nunca gostei daquele carro!

- Pode ser aquele preto?

- O Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren? Filha mas esse carro é muito...

- Perfeito eu sei! Então vamos?

- Vamos.

Já estávamos em movimento quando meu pai puxou assunto.

- Fico feliz em ver que esta melhor minha filha, ontem você estava...

- Chorando. É eu sei. Mas decidi que não ia perder meu tempo.

- E Jacob?

- Ele é passado. E não quero saber dele.

- E o imprinting?

- Foda-se.

- Filha...

- Desculpa pai, mas é isso! Quem teve foi ele e não eu!

- Ele sempre esteve com você Renesmee.

Chegamos e ele estacionou o carro, a escola parou é claro. Antes de descer eu olhei pra ele e disse:

- Sei que ele sempre esteve comigo, mas parece que pra ele foi só por obrigação, eu era o alvo dele. Agora que eu cresci, não quero ninguém preso a mim.- Eu olhei pra escola e de novo pra ele.- Até mais.

Eu desci do carro e ouvi o barulho do carro indo embora.

Era a primeira vez que todos os olhares da escola se viravam pra mim, e a sensação era bom, de poder talvez.

Eu andei em direção a porta e os olhares caminhavam comigo. Alguns acenavam, outros cumprimentavam. Eu sentia que a minha popularidade crescia uns 100 pontos.

Estava pegando as coisas no armário quando Liza em cumprimentou:

- Hei Ness! Nossa você ta linda amiga!

- Liza! Ah, você gostou?

- Eu e a escola inteira né, você é o novo assunto! Por que isso tudo?

- Precisa de algum motivo?

- Óbvio. E aposto que tem homem no meio.

- Claro que não!

- Ah qual é Ness, pra cima de moi? (Francês galera!)

- Ta bom, uma pequena parte.

- O Jake né?

- Não só ele, mas todos os homens que já passaram na minha vida. Meus irmãos, amigos, paixonites...

- Declarou guerra ao sexo oposto agora?

- Não, só percebi que nem eu gostava de mim mesma, então como eles poderia reparar em mim?

- Falou bonito amiga. Bora pra sala agora?

- Vamos.

- Não quer que o Jake te veja?

- Na hora no almoço talvez!

Liz entendia das coisas. Nós fomos pra sala rindo um pouco de alguns olhares e comentários. Quando chegamos a professora nem havia aparecido, então nos sentamos e voltamos a conversar:

- E aí vai à festa no final de e semana?- Liz me perguntou.

- Claro!

- Já falou com seus pais?

- Não.

- Então como você sabe se vai?

- Porque eu não perco essa festa por nada.

- Olha só quem resolveu pentear o cabelo... – Uma voz fina chegou aos meus ouvidos, fazendo meu sangue subir e cada fibra do meu corpo ficar tensa de raiva. Leah. Só ela tinha esse poder sobre mim. Geralmente eu não respondia, mas esse era o meu antigo comportamento.

- Nossa Leah você devia fazer o mesmo.

Era óbvio que ela penteava o cabelo! E muito bem penteado. Leah sempre andava muito bem arrumada, com um decote em v até o pé e um salto alto que deixaria um anão de jardim dar um beijo na testa de uma girafa.

A sala inteira olhava aquela cena. Aliás, quando o assunto é barraco sempre aparece gente do nada!

- Quer dizer que agora você aprendeu a responder quando eu falo!

- Não, quer dizer que agora o que você fala ou deixa de falar pouco me importa!

Eu tinha levantado e chegado mais perto dela. Mas a professora chegou a tempo:

- Bom dia classe! Algum problema senhoritas?

- Nenhum professora. - Nós respondemos juntas sem olhar para a professora.

A aula era de Literatura inglesa. Um saco. Mas ficou interessante quando recebi um bilhete:

"Não para por aqui, bebezinha."

Era a letra da Leah. Eu conhecia porque uma vez eu ajudei a professora com as provas... Ah detalhes! Enfim, era a letra dela! Eu respondi:

"E quem disse que iria parar?"

Eu esperava a hora do intervalo ansiosamente. Primeiro eu resolveria algumas coisas com minha querida Leah e mostraria outras pra aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. _Ah, adoro Harry Potter!_ **(N/A: Qual a banda preferida do Voldemort? Inimigos do HP! HÁ-HÁ-HÁ)**.

A aula passou como uma tartaruga com as patas engessadas! Mas na hora em que ouvi o sinal tocar meu coração teve uma aceleração maior do que a do carro do meu pai. Eu arrumei minhas coisas e quando vi Leah já tinha saído da sala, era melhor eu correr senão ela ia dizer que eu tinha amarelado.

Quando eu cheguei na cantina, acompanhada com a minha fiel escudeira Lis, é claro, eu senti que o clima de descontração que um intervalo comum tem havia se perdido. O clima era de tensão, todos os olhares se revezavam entre mim e Leah. Assim que me viu ela saiu de sua mesa e veio em minha direção desfilando como uma modelo, eu não deixei por menos, fiz o mesmo, mas não tive a imprensão de que meu desfile ficou tão sexy quanto o dela... Ficamos eu e ela, no centro exato de uma roda de telespectadores ansiosos por uma briga.

- E então Cullen, acha que agora que descobriu a escova de cabelo, pode ficar me encarando de baixo pra cima...

- Quem sabe se você largar o seu salto e assumir seu 1,57 metros eu não possa te olhar de cima pra baixo!- _Ainda bem que eu tenho 1,70!_

Nesse momento um riso em conjunto foi dado por todos os que estavam nos assistindo. Eu senti vindo de trás de mim um cheiro que eu conhecia bem, Jake estava atrás de mim, eu apostaria um dedo.

- Esta cheia de graça não é Nessie. Tudo isso porque não foi mulher o suficiente pra prender o namoradinho?

Ela levantou olhar, agora olhava pra Jake. Eu não olhei pra trás, mas senti que ele a olhava também.

- Não tenho namorado Leah. E mesmo se tivesse, tenho certeza de que ele saberia escolher alguém melhor pra me trair do que você. Uma mulherzinha que já dormiu com todos os homens que conhece não é exatamente uma grande escolha, mas eu tenho que admitir que talvez seja a mais fácil.

- Fale o que quiser querida, você queria estar no meu lugar.

Um sorriso delicioso invadiu o meu rosto. Irônico claro.

- No seu lugar? E pra quê? Pra acordar sozinha no outro dia esperando um telefonema dele e depois descobrir que ele já estava passeando com outra? Nossa, eu realmente adoraria estar no seu lugar.

O colégio inteiro gritava menos Jake, Leah e eu. Nunca fui de discutir, mas a sensação de me defender sozinha era maravilhosa. Meu coração batia disparado, mas minhas palavras saiam com força e um tom de desdém. Talvez minha parte vampira estivesse enfim tomando uma maior parte do meu ser, claro que não a parte do sangue, mas a parte da força, da certeza e autoconfiança. Era ótimo me sentir mais vampira do que nunca.

- Sua vadia... - Leah partiu pra cima de mim e meu deu um soco. Doeu, mas nada poderia me machucar. Eu parti pra cima dela, mas senti um par de mãos firmes da minha cintura me impedindo temporariamente, era Jake. Ele sabia que não me seguraria por muito tempo, à medida que a minha raiva aumentava minha força seguia o mesmo ritmo. Ele chegou seu corpo mais perto do meu me abraçando cada vez mais forte e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Você pode matá-la Renesmee...

- Essa é a ideia!- Eu respondi entre dentes...

- E revelar a verdade sobre você e sua família, atrapalhar a vida de todos eles!

Depois de pensar dois segundos e aos poucos voltar a minha respiração normal eu respondi:

- Tudo bem, pode me soltar agora? A blusa é nova.

Jake me soltou e se afastou um passo. Leah ainda me olhava vitoriosa.

- É covarde demais para entrar em uma briga não é Nessie.

- Não. Só acho que o seu problema não é do tipo que se resolva com tapas. Vou deixar pro próximo carinha que te deixar sozinha chorando tentar resolver.

Eu dei as costas e sai em direção aos corredores. Não tava mais a fim de assistir aulas. Meu azar era que logo no ínicio do meu caminho encontrei a diretora. _Será que ela viu alguma coisa?_

- Senhorita Cullen e Senhorita Clearwater, na minha sala, agora!

_Sim. Ela ouviu..._

- Mas... – Eu tentei falar...

- Sem "mas" senhorita Cullen vamos!

Então vagarosamente Leah e eu andamos pelos corredores da escola, até enfim chegarmos a diretoria, e ocuparmos as duas cadeiras em frente a mesa da diretora, que se sentou depois de fechar a porta atrás de nós. Ela começou:

- Bem, não esperava aquele tipo de discussão de duas jovens tão educadas. Ainda mais de você Renesmee, uma de nossas melhores alunas com certeza!

_Beleza. Vai fazer chantagem emocional comigo agora? Bacana._

Ela continuou:

- Nossa escola não pode aceitar esse tipo de comportamento, então creio que deverão ser aplicadas as devidas correções.

- E que correções serão essas professora?- Eu me atrevi a perguntar.

- Ambas terão de prestar serviços á escola após os horários das aulas. - Ela concluiu.

- Qual é diretora? Depois das aulas eu tenho mais coisas pra fazer!- Leah reclamou.

- Senhorita Clearwater, por favor, não torne tudo mais difícil pra você. Sua situação na escola não é das melhores.

- HÁ!-_ E olha que ela esta fazendo o ensino médio pela terceira vez!_

- Quer falar alguma coisa?- A professora se virou pra mim.

- Sim. É... Em que posso ajudá-la?

- O que? – A diretora não entendeu. _Lerdinha, coitada._

- O que eu posso fazer depois das aulas?

- Ah sim. Bem, durante duas semanas vocês vão ajudar a equipe de treinadores de esportes da escola com o que for preciso.

- VOCÊS?- Eu reclamei óbvio!

- Sim, as duas, é espero não ter mais problemas com vocês pelo menos até o final deste ano!- _ÔH TOPERA, NÓS ESTAMOS NO PRIMEIRO SEMESTRE MEU BEM, SEU DESEJO É IMPOSSÍVEL!_

- Tudo bem por mim professora, será ótimo ajudar!- Leah disse com um sorrisinho simpaticamente falso.

- E quanto a você Srta. Cullen? - A professora ergueu a sobrancelha pra mim.

- É.

Eu não sabia por que, mas Leah me encarou como se achasse tudo aquilo divertido, e pior, como se fosse se tornar ainda mais engraçado!

_Tem caroço nesse angu!_

- Podem se retirar meninas. E fechem a porta ao sair.

Nós fizemos o que ela mandou e nós olhamos antes de passar pela porta. Leah passou primeiro e depois que eu fechei a porta nós encaramos por alguns segundos.

- Ah, qual é Leah, perdeu o cu na minha testa?

- Calma, só estou me divertindo um pouco, as coisas vão ficar cada vez melhores!

- Melhor que isso? Nossa que beleza!

- Claro. Eu você esqueceu que o Jake faz treinos de corrida todos os dias depois da aula?

_Caralho._

- É? - Disfarçei, ou pelo menos tentei.

- Ah, não se faça de boba Nessie! Eu sei o que acontece entre você e Jake. – Ela me deu as costas e foi andando. Depois de uns cinco passos lentos e rebolantes ela olhou pra trás me encarando e disse:

- Vai ser ótimo provar pra você como uma menininha não é páreo pra uma mulher.

- Ótimo, quando vir a tal mulher me dá um toque! – Eu dei as costas e sai andando pelo lado contrário ao dela. Me ferrei porque tive que dar a maior volta pra chegar na sala!

Bem, não teve mais nada de novo naquela manhã. Cheguei na sala e expliquei tudo a Liz, que chamou o meu castigo, de "a oportunidade perfeita" pra atingir o SER. O que eu respondi pra ela foi: qual parte do "não quero saber dele" você não entendeu?

Eu fui pra casa a pé. Geralmente eu voltava com o Ser, mas ele nem estava no estacionamento. Beleza. Nem queria ver ele mesmo! No começo estranhei o fato que tia Alice não ir me buscar como havíamos combinado, mas depois eu pensei o óbvio: Minha família já deve saber de tudo, da briga, meu castigo... Ah! Minha vida é boa viu?

Pensei em fugir, me suicidar, mas todas me pareceram alternativas um tanto ineficientes. Alô, meu pai lê mentes, minha tia vê o futuro, e o resto da minha família, bem, corre a no mínino 300 km/h, quando não estão realmente a fim de correr!

_É. Assim fica difícil._

Então bora pra casa né. O mais lentamente possível, é claro!

* * *

_Olá meu amorees!_

_Ai que legal, cinco reviews, ai chorei agora... *.*_

_Bem gente quando eu disse que ia tentar não demorar eu falei a verdade, só que com as reviews eu quero escrever cada vez melhor, então sempre fico revendo pra ver se ficou engraçado, mudando algumas coisas, enfim tentando dar o meu melhor a cada capítulo, e eu espero do fundo do coração que vocês estejam gostando! Vocês estão fazendo minhas férias mais feliz! Heheh._

_Respondendo as reviews:_

fanfic-mays - Ai que bom que você acha que eu estou indo bem :D É minha filha essa Nessie é fogo! Tô verde hortelã com ela! USAHSUAHSUHS Continua acompanhando amr, adoro seus comentários!

Nessa Clearwater - Ai que bom que você gostou do cap. passado! Gostou desse? A Nessie ainda vai se divertir muuuito e aprontar muito tbm! Obrigada pela review, continua acompanhando :D

Ana Farias - Ai Ana, desculpa a demora viu? Mas você gostou? *-* Obrigada pela review :D

Puket - Ebaa, mais um capítulo ai geeente! Gostou? Obrigada pela review :D

AiramAdnanref - Opaa, que responsabilidade pra mim agora ein? Espero que você tenho gostado! Já viu minha short fic Jake/Nessie tbm? Tá logo em baixo, se chama Dia de Prova, vê se vc gosta :) Obrigada pela review :D

_Obrigada gente, adoro vocês!_

_Beeijão*  
_


	5. Capítulo IV

**IV**

**Meu primeiro castigo**

Eu fiz um caminho que geralmente leva quarenta minutos em uma hora.

Não queria chegar em casa por um motivo óbvio: foi a primeira fez que eu arrumei confusão na escola. E se com uma família comum isso já daria pano pra manga, imagina uma família com uns 200 anos de tradição?

Dei uma olhada pra trás antes de abrir a porta, tentando tomar coragem. Não funcionou. Bem, depois de girar a maçaneta eu desvendei a imagem por trás da porta. Toda a minha família estava ali, menos Alice: Jasper no canto da parede, Emmet e Victoria no sofá, Carlisle e Esme em pé atrás do sofá e meus pais logo a uns passos a frente da porta. Todos, exceto Emmet, me encaravam com olhos de acusação. Foi meu pai quem abriu a sessão:

- Renesmee Carlie, eu realmente estou muito desapontado com você. - Seus lábios se fecharam em uma linha rígida.

- Pai... – Ele nem me deixou falar.

- Nada justifica a sua conduta na escola hoje. Quase expôs toda a nossa espécie.

- Não exagera pai!- Eu disse baixo.

- Exagero Renesmee? Como você acha que as pessoas reagiriam ao ver uma menina voando a 300 km/h depois de levar um simples soco de uma garotinha de 16 anos? – Ele não gritava, mas sua voz era tão firme que parecia vibrar na minha cabeça.

As palavras dele ecoaram por um minuto.

- Sinto muito pai, eu não queria nada disso.

- Então o que você estava pensando minha filha?- Minha mãe foi quem perguntou, enquanto meu pai passava suas mãos firmes pelo cabelo.

- Eu não sei... - _Opa, eu sei sim!_ – Quer dizer, sei sim. Eu to cansada de ser tratada como um bebê. Eu sei que tenho oito anos de existência, mas meu corpo já é adolescente...

- Não basta que seu corpo seja adolescente Renesmee, sua mente precisa ser também!- _Ai, pai essa doeu em? Dormia sem essa..._

- É isso que eu estou tentando fazer pai, estou tentando crescer, mas cada pequena tentativa minha acaba como uma grande idiotice pra você!

- Pois então esta decidido Renesmee, vou te dar o tempo necessário pra pensar melhor nessas tentativas. Você esta de castigo. – Ele praticamente soletrou a palavra.

- O que? Castigo?

- Exatamente.

- Mãe...

- Seu pai esta certo minha filha, você tem se comportado de maneira muito estranha nos últimos dias... – _TRAIDORA._

- E como você sabe como tenho me comportado, se nos últimos dias só teve tempo pra ficar com o papai, "mantendo a chama do amor acesa"! – Emmet riu que eu sei!

- Respeite sua mãe Renesmee!

- EU TO CANSADA DE RESPEITAR TODO MUNDO E NÃO RECEBER NENHUM RESPEITO EM TROCA!

Eu disparei pela escada, bati a porta do quarto e me joguei na cama. Mas, por maior que a minha raiva fosse nenhuma lágrima conseguia penetrar meu organismo de vampira e aparecer em meus olhos. Seria tão bom chorar. Simplesmente deixar que tudo o que me desce raiva fosse levado por lágrimas, e ao final de todas elas, a dor que eu sentia poderia ser apenas um incomodo. Seria bom, mas não era assim.

Alguns minutos depois o telefone tocou. Eu corri para pega-lo no criado ao lado da cama, mas quando o coloquei no ouvido percebi que alguém já tinha atendido na extensão. Eu continuei ouvindo:

- Residência dos Cullen? – Era a voz doce e suave de meu pai.

- E ai sanguessuga!- Eu reconheceria aquela voz até debaixo d'água.

- Cão...

- Liguei pra saber como a Nessie esta.

- Irritada, rebelde e impossível.

- Eu esperava pior. Ela tem personalidade e ainda não sabe muito bem como pode ser forte.

- Essa é minha maior preocupação.

- E o que você fez?

- Ela esta de castigo.

- Bom... Que tipo de castigo?

- Ainda não sei bem, mas logo saberei.

- Quer uma ajuda?

- Adoraria.

- Tem uma festa a fantasia no colégio neste final de semana, e parece que Nessie adoraria ir.

- Obrigado cão.

- Disponha.

- Agora é melhor desligar, Renesmee pode aparecer logo.

- Claro.

Jake desligou o telefone e foi logo acompanhado pelo meu pai. Eu ainda fiquei com ele em meu ouvido e meu queixo cedeu. Porque o desgraçado do Jake queria acabar com a minha vida? Como ele sabia da minha vontade de ir pra festa? POR QUE ELE ME ODEIA?

Ele responderia a todas aquelas perguntas, de qualquer maneira, sobre ameaças, interrogatórios, torturas... Tanto faz.

Ele iria me pagar, eu ia fazer da vida dele um inferno.

A ideia de ferrar com a vida de Jacob Black fez com que um sorriso frio parecesse em meu rosto pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Eu me arrumei para o primeiro dia de castigo. Desci as escadas em silêncio e já ia abrindo a porta quando...

- Aonde você vai Renesmee?- Era minha mãe. Acompanhada do meu pai é claro.

- Ué, to indo cumprir o castigo da escola! – Falei.

- Castigo da escola? - Meu pai repetiu.

- É! Ou você quer que eu não vá ao castigo e seja expulsa da escola?

- Claro que não... Só não sabíamos desse detalhe. - Meu pai disse pensativo.

- Então vocês têm um informante muito ruim, porque é tudo verdade... - Brinquei.

- É talvez ele seja mesmo... - Meu pai respondeu baixo.

Eu enrijeci.

- O que? - Eu não entendi o que lê quis dizer.

- Não é nada minha filha... – _Me engana que eu gosto._

- Não vai comer nada antes de ir? – Sabe como é mãe, eu posso estar em crise, mas se estiver me alimentando bem ta beleza!

- Não estou com fome. E se ficar, como qualquer coisa na rua mesmo. Posso ir agora? Vou me atrasar.

- Que um carona pro colégio?- Carlisle foi quem perguntou desta vez. – Estou indo para o hospital, venha comigo.

- Tudo bem então.

Eu sempre abraçava meus pais antes de sair, mas desta vez só dei as costas, eu vi que eles perceberam!

Meu lindo avô e eu saímos da sala e fomos em direção a enorme garagem que sempre caracterizava a casa dos Cullen. Ali sempre havia de sete a dez carros, o mais clássico sempre era de Carlisle. Ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim e eu entrei. Logo em seguida ele estava do meu lado dando a partida.

Meu avô dirigia bem mais de vagar do que o resto da família, certamente porque mesmo sendo vampiro, ele atendia dezenas de vítimas de acidentes todos os dias!

É sempre bom ficar com meu avô, ele transborda calma e experiência. E foi assim que ele começou a falar:

- Queria conversar com você Nessie, mas não tenho tido tempo ultimamente.

- É eu sei. Ultimamente geral ta querendo conversar comigo, até a diretora do colégio que eu achava que nem sabia meu nome bateu um papo legal comigo!- Eu disse brincando.

- Bom saber que seu senso de humor foi uma das coisas que não mudou em você.

- É. – _Meu senso de humor e o jeito como eu sou tratada._

- Você mudou sim Nessie. Agora já é uma jovem, e todos estamos vendo isso.

_EU AMO MEU AVÔ *-*_

- Obrigada, vovô. – Ele sempre sorria quando eu o chamava assim. – Mas então porque meus pais parecem não entender isso.

- Seus pais estão com medo Nessie. Não é fácil aceitar que o único bebê que tivemos em nossa casa, hoje já não é mais criança. Você agora vai se tornar uma vampira completa, e seus pais têm medo do que você pode querer fazer com todos os seus poderes.

- Mas eu tenho o exemplo de vocês pra seguir, como eu posso fazer alguma coisa ruim se a vida inteira eu vi vocês lutando pra fazer o certo.

- É bom saber que você pensa assim querida.

- E nunca vou pensar diferente. – Eu sorri pra ele.

- Dê uma chance ao seu pai, ele só esta tentando ser um bom pai.

- AH! Alguém tem que falar pra ele que ele esta indo pro lado errado!

- E tem outra coisa, se me permite. – Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho.

- O que?

- Dê uma chance a Jacob também.

- Foi mal vovô mais não só loteria pra dar chance pra qualquer um! – _Prefiro depilar a sobrancelha com fita crepe._

- Ele esta muito preocupado com você.

- Blá!

- Bem, de qualquer jeito um dia você vai entender.

Chegamos à escola.

- Obrigada pela carona vô... Pai! – Já tinha gente perto demais.

- Disponha.

Logo depois que sai do carro meu lindo vovô foi embora.

Alguns segundos depois o meu bom humor decorrente do caminho com o meu avô tinha desaparecido. Eu me lembrei do que iria fazer naquela tarde: acabar com Jake. Então eu fui marchando até a sala de esportes, onde provavelmente o treinador da equipe de corrida estaria.

Acertei, ele estava lá, conversando com alguns alunos que saíram assim que eu cheguei.

- Com licença professor. – Disse na melhor educação.

- Ah... Posso ajudá-la? – Ele respondeu também educadamente.

Eu nunca tinha reparado no professor de corrida. Caralho, ele era muito lindo! Estilo esportista, com corpo de esportista, sorriso e cabelo de modelo..._ Ai meu Deus, o que eu vim fazer aqui mesmo?_

- Ah... Eu... Eu sou a ajudante... – _babei_

- Outra ajudante?

- É, parece que a diretora não tem muita criatividade... – _Opa, falei isso alto?_ – Quer dizer...

- Não precisa dizer nada, eu acho o mesmo. Bem, mas agora que tenho duas ajudantes...

- A outra já chegou?

- Sim, a mais ou menos meia hora, esta no campo com os meninos...

- Eu devia imaginar...

- O que?

- Nada. É... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- É claro.

- Quando é o próximo campeonato?

- Neste sábado da manhã. Por quê?

- Ah... Não nada. Só curiosidade.

- Bem, já esta na hora de irmos pro campo. Vem comigo?

- Claro, vou ser sua sombra a partir de agora. – _Que sacrifício meu Deus! *-*_ - Aham... Precisa que eu leve alguma coisa?

- Ah sim... Pegue aqueles coletes ali, por favor. E não se preocupem estão limpos.

- Melhor assim.

_Ta bem, ta bem. Meu plano inicial falhou. _Ah! Eu esqueci de contar meus planos. É que estou tão acostumada com um chato lendo a minha mente que até esqueço de falar o que penso. Bem, era simples se eu não iria à festa, Jake também não iria! Pensava que a próxima corrida fosse no domingo, então daria ao treinador a ideia não deixar seus corredores irem à festa pra que corressem melhor no outro dia. Mas, fudeu a corrida era no sábado de manhã. Porém como eu sou muito esperta já tinha um plano B. Esse eu não vou contar porque é a próxima parte da história!

Eu e o treinador moreno alto bonito e sexual fomos juntos para o campo de corrida, sabe aquele circulo que fica em volta de um campo de futebol americano, então é lá. Eu não sabia. Devo admitir que esportes nunca foi a minha praia...

Quando chegamos a turma inteira fez uma linha reta na nossa frente. E Leah, com sua roupa de ginástica mais apertada, ficou ao lado direto do treinador, nem preciso falar que eu estava no esquerdo né? Jake estava no meio exato da fita, cheio de pose! _Imbecil!_ Ah! Ele ganhou um beijinho na bochecha da Leah, antes que ela ficasse do lado do professor! _Vaca._

Então o professor começou:

- Bom, acho que já estão alongados, então pra aquecer quero todos vocês dando dez voltas ao redor da quadra agora.

É claro que o Jake foi o primeiro a sair. Exibido que só ele.

Então o professor se virou para nós duas.

- Se quiserem também podem se aquecer meninas! – Eu sabia que ele tinha falado isso brincando, mas adorei a ideia, era a oportunidade perfeita pra falar com Jake. Então eu disparei, não no modo vampiro de falar, e em pouco segundos estava ao seu lado.

- Sempre correndo atrás de mim não é Nessie? – Ele brincou._ Muito engraçado._

- Eu estou do seu lado, imbecil!

- Calma, foi só brincadeira!

- Mas eu não estou de brincadeiras com você Black, então eu vou ser bem direta.

- Pode falar Cullen. – Ele continuava achando aquilo muito engraçado.

- Esta pronto pra corrida de sábado?

- Claro. Vai ser moleza.

- Você é o primeiro corredor não é?

- Fala alguma coisa que eu não saiba.

- Sabia que se alguém mais rápido do que você aparecer você vai se tornar o segundo corredor e não vai poder competir?

- Mas não existe ninguém mais rápido do que eu neste colégio, então...

- Engano o seu. Eu sou mais rápida do que você.

- Qual é Nessie, já apostamos milhares de corridas e você nunca ganhou, a menos quando eu deixava você ganhar, é claro.

- Já correu comigo como humano?

O tom dele foi surpreso.

- Não. – Ele respondeu.

- Pois então Black, você é o mais rápido em quatro patas e eu sou a mais rápida em duas. – Eu sorri.

- O que você quer Nessie? – Ele me olhava furioso.

- Quero que me explique porque quer me ver de castigo.

- O que?

- Ah Black, eu ouvi o seu telefonema pro meu pai hoje!

- Que coisa feia...

- Sem gracinhas Black, pode ir falando, porque anda me vigiando e contando tudo pro meu pai?

- Simples. Estou fazendo o que sempre fiz, cuidando de você. Só que como você não quer mais me ver, estou fazendo isso sem que você saiba...

- Peraí... – Os pensamentos vieram como um raio. Alice não poderia ter visto a briga porque Jake estava lá. Ela não estava em casa! Não teve tempo de contar a eles! E se meus pais não sabiam do castigo era porque a diretora não tinha ligado pra eles, então eles não ficaram sabendo da briga por nenhuma das duas. Outra pessoa contou. – Seu idiota! Foi você quem contou tudo pra eles.

- Foi. – Ele sorriu.

- Quer dizer que você não satisfeito de me ferrar com meu pai ainda deu a ideia do melhor castigo do mundo pra ele?

- Não. Não queria te ferrar, você fez isso sozinha quando brigou com a Leah. E seus pais iam ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito, a diretora ligaria a qualquer momento, eu só adiantei as coisas.

- Não Black, você estragou tudo. Sabe o quando eu queria ir nesta festa?

- Leah me contou! E por que você quer tento ir nesta festa? Vai encontrar alguém lá?

- Não quer que eu vá à festa por ciúmes? – Eu ri. – Por favor Black, não seja infantil. Se não conhecer ninguém na festa, posso conhecer em qualquer outro lugar!

- Claro que não é ciúmes! Só estou protegendo você, é o meu trabalho...

- Então enfia essa proteção no...

- Opa!- Ele me interrompeu.

- Bem, de qualquer maneira sua intromissão não vai valer de nada porque eu vou à festa.

- Sinto muito Nessie, mas seu pai não vai deixar, você esta de castigo.

- Ah ele vai deixar sim...

- E por quê?

- Por que você vai me levar.

- O que? – Ele sorriu. – Ta me chamando pra sair?

- Não. Eu disse que você vai me levar e não ir comigo a festa.

- Então não vai rolar. Sinto muito Nessie.

- Então acho que o treinador vai gostar muito de saber que eu atinjo 100 km/h em 2,4 segundos!

- O que?

- Andei praticando meu bem!

- Tudo bem.

- Te espero no sábado às 8h! Ah e, não fale comigo até lá. – Eu acelerei e só parei ao lado do professor moreno alto bonito e sensual. Que puxou assunto:

- Não agüentou as dez voltas?

- Não... – Fingindo cansaço. – Cinco... São... O meu... Máximo!

E tudo estava bem, muito bem obrigada.

* * *

**Feliz Ano Novo :D**

_Desejo tudo de bom pra vocês, que 2010 seja cheio de realizações e alegrias!_

_E eclipse vem ai, uhuul! HUASHAUSHAUSH_

_Então pra começar bem o ano ta ai um novo capítulo de presente pra vocês, espero que gostem, porque adorei escreve-lo! Ele vai mostrar pra vocês como Jake e Nessie vão se tratar a partir de agora. Lembrando que essa não é uma fic muito grande, ok? Então mandei reviews pra me deixar inspirada ;) heheh._

_Respondendo as minhas queridas reviews:  
_

V. Keat - Huhsaushaushaush... Você é bem parecida com a Nessie mesmo ein? Aii, eu tbm queria ter uma Alice em casa! *-* imagina só? aiai... É nessa fic a Leah vai ser a graaande vaca! kkkkk... Mas ainda bem que você esta gostando viu? Gostou desse capítulo? Obrigada pela review : D Feliz Ano Novo!

Cherry Blossom Cullen - Aaah... Respondi sim, foi a primeira que eu respondi!Ou será que eu to ficando loka? UHSAUSHAUSHUAHS se não respondi me desculpa mesmo viu, falta de atenção, as vezes eu sou meio lerdinha :D A Nessie ta poderosa mesmo neah? Heheh, eu não sei porq eu coloquei a Leah de malvada, acho que é porque em Amanhecer ela meio que deu em cima do Jake! Fiquei com ciúmes! hihih' Obrigada pela review e feliz 2010!

fanfic-mays - aaai ate eu to empolgada! To fazendo de tudo pra fic ficar acada vez mais engraçada! Gostou do capítulo? Obrigada pelas sua reviews super lindaas :) adoooro! Feliz Ano Novo, tudo de bom!

Thais Reis - Aaah brigada, a ideia foi minha mesma *-* hihih' Obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando ;D Feliz ano novo!

_Obrigada pelo carinho, continuem companhando!_

_Beeijos Milla B.  
_


	6. Capítulo V

**V**

**O Pedido**

O resto do treino foi tranquilo. Tirando os olhares de ódio que Jake me lançava e os "oferecimentos" da Leah, principalmente pra ele. Enquanto eu anotava o tempo de todos os corredores e pegava água pra equipe inteira, ela ajudava o Jake a alongar. Certo, eu não sei nada de esportes, mas um atleta não precisa se alongar de dez em dez minutos precisa?

Tudo bem. Eu estava tão feliz te deixar Jake com raiva que nem me importei de verdade com isso. Eu estava por cima.

O treino durou três horas. _Dá próxima vez eu trago os deveres de casa._

Eram cinco horas da tarde quando aquilo tudo acabou e eu finalmente pude ir pra casa. Eu iria a pé, pela segunda vez naquele dia, mas eu gostava de andar sozinha, era a única hora do dia em que eu me sentia independente. Eu só não notei quando Jake veio atrás de mim:

- Nessie?

_Eu não acredito nisso._ Eu parei de andar e ainda sem olhar pra ele que estava ao meu lado disse:

- Tudo bem, eu tenho US$ 13, 75 e um chiclete.

- Ãhn?

- Ok. Dois chicletes.

- Do que você ta falando Nessie?

Eu me virei pra ele, séria.

- Quanto você quer pra não falar comigo?

- Eu pararia de falar com você por muito menos que isso, se você quer saber. Só acho que preciso pedir permissão pro seu pai pra te levar pro baile.

- Manda um email, um SMS, um fax...

- Se fosse pra não falar com você, eu mandaria até uma coruja ou um sinal de fumaça, mas acho que se tratando do seu pai vai ter que ser pessoalmente mesmo.

- De qualquer maneira, eu não estou indo pra casa agora. – Eu voltei a andar e ele também. _Lá se vai meu momento independência!_

- Pra onde você vai?

- Vou comer... Ah! Não te interessa!- Eu acelerei, mas ele continuava do meu lado.

- Olha, eu acho que para o seu pai me deixar levar você ao baile, ele vai ter que pensar que estamos bem, ou pelo menos, que queremos estar.

Eu olhei pra ele tentando não concordar, mas era a verdade.

- Não vai ser nada fácil mentir pro meu pai.

- É, eu sei, mas vamos ter que tentar. Ou pelo menos pensar de forma diferente... – Ele sorriu, como quem teve uma ideia.

- Fala.

- Só falo quando nós chegarmos à lanchonete!

- Não vai rolar. Você não vai comigo! – Eu disse séria.

- Então você não vai à festa.

- Aaah! Ta bom, é logo ali!

Faltava pouco pra chegar à lanchonete. Como todo lugar naquela cidade, não estava muito cheia. Era uma lanchonete até agradável, colorida. Entrávamos por uma porta de vidro e só podíamos ver um grande balcão atrás das mesas que estavam bem dispersas pelo salão. A luz entrava pela porta e por duas vitrines que também compunham a fachada do lugar.

Jake e seu sentamos em uma mesa encostada em uma das vitrines e logo fomos atendidos por uma jovem garçonete. Loira, olhos claros, boca e seios fartos. _Problemas._

- Em que posso ajudar?- Ela disse mais para o Jake do que pra mim. E ele também não escondeu a sua empolgação.

- Ah... Oi!- Ele disse.

- A-aram...

Ninguém deu a mínima. Então eu tomei o cardápio da mão dela, muito sutilmente, é claro. _Me dá essa merda aqui!_

Enquanto o Jake perguntava o nome, a idade, o lugar onde morava, o CPF e até o RG da garçonete, eu procurava alguma coisa pra comer, eu realmente estava com fome. _Pelo visto o Jake quer comer outra coisa!_

Então eu fiz o meu pedido, gentilmente:

- Me vê o número 5.

- Ãhn? – _AH AGORA LEMBROU DE MIM?_

- Me – vê – o – nu-me-ro cin-co! E com muita batata, por favor.

- Sabia que isso engorda muito, meu bem? – Ela disse enquanto anotava o pedido, a idiota tinha que anotar o número cinco? O Jake achou graça.

- Como você sabe? Foi isso que você comeu antes de ficar desse jeito? – Com um dedo indicador eu apontei a barriga dela. Ela não era gorda, mas magra como eu ela também não era. _HÁ-HÁ!_

Ela saiu de perto imediatamente. E eu comecei a encarar a rua pelo vidro.

- Pego pesado Nessie. – Jake cruzou os braços, se encostou na cadeira e começou a me encarar.

- Ah. Ela sobrevive. Dá uma piscadinha pra ela antes de sair e ela já ganha o dia. – Eu respondi ainda olhando a rua.

- Ta com ciúmes? – Ele colocou os braços cruzados na mesa, pra chegar mais perto.

- Óbvio que não. Foi só uma sugestão! – Eu olhei pra ele e depois pra rua. – Não vai falar como nós podemos enganar o meu pai?

- Ah sim. É só selecionar o que você pensa.

- Não entendi.

- Eu li em um lugar que você só pensa a verdade, tipo, quando te fazem uma pergunta à primeira coisa que você pensa é na verdade, mesmo que depois você pense uma mentira, entende?

- Nossa não sei se eu estou mais impressionada com o que você disse ou com o fato de você saber ler!

- Ah qual é Nessie, eu to tentando te ajudar!

- Tudo bem, foi mal. – Eu levantei as mãos pro alto, em sinal de rendição e ele continuou:

- Continuando... Quando eu for pedir pra te levar pro baile seu pai muito provavelmente vai querer saber o que você esta pensando, então ao invés de mentir, pensando que você não vai comigo, só peça pra ele te deixar ir!

O nosso pedido chegou. A garçonete colocou na mesma e foi embora.

- Acho que entendi. Não vai comer nada? – Eu disse reparando que ele não tinha pedido nada.

- Não, eu sei que você não vai agüentar comer tudo isso. – Ele sorriu.

- Não duvide muito eu estou realmente com fome! – Eu peguei o meu sanduíche.

- Eu te conheço Ness, nem após três dias sem comer você come isso tudo. – Ele apontou o meu lanche.

Ele tinha razão, eu realmente não iria comer aquilo tudo. Comida humana era a parte menor do meu cardápio. Eu podia passar dias sem comer algo humano, mas pra nutrir a minha necessidade de sangue Carlisle disse que eu deveria comer como uma humana normal. Resumindo, eu só caçava de vez em quando.

_Eu não vou comer tudo isso._

- Ah, ta bom, pede pra sua amiguinha trazer uma faca que eu divido o lanche com você!

- E um outro copo também?

- Eu te odeio.

Jake e eu comemos, e por algum tempo até parecíamos os mesmos de antes. Mas sempre que podíamos um meio que criticava o outro. Ele me explicou mais uma vez aquela história de "selecionar as verdades" e eu vi que, talvez com um pouco de sorte, aquele plano maluco pudesse dar certo.

Eram seis horas quando terminamos de comer. Já estava escurecendo, era hora de ir. Saímos da lanchonete e começamos a andar pela estrada retilínea que nos levaria até a casa de meus avós.

- E então? – Ele tentava puxar assunto.

Normalmente quando éramos só Jake e eu, assunto era uma coisa que não faltava, falávamos sobre tudo, bem, tudo sobre mim. Era a primeira vez que eu andava ao seu lado sem mostrar nenhuma intimidade e sem falar nada.

- E então o que?

- Como é que anda?

- O que?

- Como você ta? A gente não conversa direito desde...

- Desde que você transou com a Leah. – Eu completei séria.

- É... Não! Para Ness!

- Ta bom, não precisa ficar assim. Isso é normal.

- Normal? Você acha isso normal?

- É nós já somos bem crescidos né?

- Somos?

- É fica tranquilo!

- Nessie você ainda é vir... –Ele ia perguntar, mas pai apareceu na porta de casa.

- Ah, até que enfim chegaram! Vamos, entrem!

- É agora, sorria e acene! – Eu disse entre dentes, pegando a mão de Jake e o puxando pra dentro de casa.

Nós entramos e encontramos minha família inteira na sala, sentamos assistindo TV. Devia ser um jogo de futebol, a se julgar pela cara de interessado do Emmet e da desinteressada da Rosali.

Meu pai já ia se juntar a minha mãe em uma poltrona quando eu o chamei:

- Pai, será que a gente pode conversar com você?

- Ah... Sim, claro.

Jake, eu e meu pai fomos até a cozinha. Eu me sentei no balcão, ao lado de Jake e meu pai se acomodou na nossa frente.

- E sobre o que querem falar? – Eu pai perguntou calmamente.

- Sobre o baile da escola. – Eu respondi.

- Sabe que esta de castigo, não sabe?

- Sei... Mas, ah fala Jake!

- O que você tem a ver com isso Jacob?

- É que, eu quero levar a Nessie ao baile.

- Você? E você quer ir com ele Nessie?

_Deixa eu ir, deixa eu ir, deixa eu ir!_

- Tudo bem. Então ta. Você pode ir. Sei que você cuidará dela não é cão?

- Sempre. – Jake sorriu pro meu pai e meu pai. Ele respondeu o sorriso e foi pra sala.

_Tão fácil assim!_

- Foi bem fácil né? – Eu levantei e coloquei as mãos na cintura.

- É. É porque eu sou um bom partido.

- HAHAHA! Você? Bom partido? – Se pudesse chorar ia chorar de rir.

- É! E porque eu não seria? – Ele se levantou e veio andando em minha direção.

- Ah qual é Jake? Olha pra você, ta escrito confusão em néon na sua testa. – EU fui me afastando.

- Pois eu acho que você adora confusão. – Sorrindo torto.

- PARA AI AGORA MESMO!

Ele se assustou e parou.

- Ficou nervosa Nessie? – Ele estava rindo muito de mim.

_Eu sou tão idiota que até com a aproximação de um menino eu já fico nervosa! E olha que eu conheço o Jake desde... Sempre!_

- Claro que não. Só acho que você ta confundindo as coisas. Você vai me levar ao baile e ponto. Você é só... Um meio de transporte entendeu?

- Ah, um meio de transporte?

- Exatamente.

- Tudo bem. Então te vejo no sábado as oito.

- Jak...

- Até sábado.

_MERDA. MERDA. MERDA._

Minha segunda-feira acabou assim, tudo estava mal, obrigada.

* * *

_E aí gente, tudo bem?_

_É seguinte: esta fic tem só dez capítulos, isso é porque eu quero que termine na festa a fantasia! _

_Mas nada impede que tenha ai uma continuação... É só eu ter uma ideia boa que eu escrevo :D_

_Gente, como não podia deixar de ser, quero agradecer as reviews e o carinho de vocês tá?_

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy - Ebaaa, leitora nova uhuuul \o/ Que bom que você esta gostando da fic, e se você acha que o Jake sofreu demais espera até o próximo capítulo! Mas eu garanto que o final vai compensar tudo viu? UHSAUSHUASH Continua acompanhado! Obrigada pela review :D

fanfic-mays - Aaai eu adoro suas reviews! Espero te ver lendo a minha próxima fic, vai ser Edward e Bella agora. Quando escrever te falo o nome tá? Mas nesta aqui, o que eu tenho pra te falar é que o bicho ainda vai pegar mais ainda! uahsuahsua Continua lendo ;D

Uchiha Anne - Aaah Obrigada *-* que bom que você gostou da fanfic! Continua acompanhando porque ainda vem muuuita coisa por ai. Obrigada pela review :D

_Valeu gente, continuem lendo e fazendo a escritora feliz!_

_Beeijão Milla B.  
_


	7. Capítulo VI

**VI**

** Descobrindo meus sentimentos**

Brigar com o Jake era horrível.

Por mais que eu estivesse fazendo isso muitas vezes naqueles últimos dias, eu sabia que a briga da noite anterior foi a pior de todas. Nunca tinha visto o Jake tão mal, triste mesmo. Deixa-lo daquele jeito foi como ir contra tudo o que eu sentia de verdadeiro dentro de mim. O que eu sentia por ele era o que de mais bonito eu tinha dentro de mim, e pra mim, era como uma obrigação retribuir tudo aquilo pelo menos o tratando bem. E não foi isso o que eu fiz. _Droga. Eu faço tudo errado!_

- Bom dia querida. – Minha mãe entrava no quarto e se sentou na beirada da minha cama.

- Bom dia mãe. – Eu disse com a minha voz ainda rouca.

- Acordou um pouco atrasada hoje, seu pai já esta te esperando no carro.

- Nossa, eu acho que passei tempo demais aqui na cama.

- Pensando?

- Talvez, eu acho. Mas avisa pro papai que eu já estou descendo.

- Tudo bem. –Minha mãe saiu do quarto.

Eu me arrumei, como no dia anterior, não com a mesma roupa é claro. Eu usava uma bata azul clara, com um pequeno decote em v, nada muito vulgar. Uma calça jeans de um azul mais escuro e nos pés meu all star branco. Simples, mas na moda.

Eu desci com minha bolsa pendurada no ombro e um casado na mão direita. Peguei uma maça e foi direto pra garagem, onde meu pai me esperava. Entrei no carro.

- Bom dia pai! – Eu fui gentil.

- Bom dia querida. – Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. E deu a partida no carro. – Dormiu bastante. Estava cansada?

- Acho que sim.

- Filha queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pergunte.

- Como você esta com o cão... Digo o Jacob?

- Ah... A gente ta... – _distante._

- O que?

- Distante pai! Sabe... Tipo respeitando o espaço um do outro...

- Ah... Isso é bom.

- É... É necessário.

- Mudando de assunto, meu amor, eu acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas.

- A mim?

- Sim. No último final de semana acho que deixei você muito sozinha...

- Nem continua pai... Eu disse aquilo de cabeça quente. Eu fico muito feliz por ter pais que se amam muito...

- E que amam muito você, minha filha, nunca se esqueça.

- Eu sei disso.

Meu pai estacionou o carro em frente ao estacionamento da escola. Eu lhe dei um abraço e desci do carro.

- Até mais, Edward.

- Até, Renesmee.

Já não tinha ninguém pelos corredores da escola, todos já estavam dentro de sala. Então eu corri pra minha sala, e depois de dar dois toques na porta eu disse:

- Desculpe o atraso professor, posso entrar?

- Ah sim, claro Renesmee, por favor, se sente.

O professor Gaarder era o professor de física. Ele me adorava, não sei por que, não era boa em física, aliás, passava sempre uns três pontos à cima da média. Mas deixa isso pra lá, física não é o meu maior orgulho...

Eu obedeci e me sentei ao lado de Liz, na penúltima cadeira da fileira do canto.

- Boa tarde Nessie!

- Boa tarde!

- Ta tudo bem Ness? – Ele percebia as coisas no ar cara!

- Não muito. Briguei com Jake ontem.

- Nossa que novidade!

- Não, é sério Liz, ontem fui eu quem o magoou. E magoei muito.

- O que você fez?

- Eu meio que... O forcei a me levar ao baile.

- E isso é ruim por que...

- Por que eu disse pra ele que ele era só o meu meio de transporte até lá.

- Aii. Nossa Ness pegou pesado...

- Eu sei, eu sei, e é por isso que eu preciso falar com ele.

- Mais você não queria tipo, acabar com a vida dele?

- Queria, mas... Sei lá Liz!

- OMG, você ama o Jake!

- O que? Não!

- Ah Nessie, negue pra mim, mas nunca vai poder negar pra você mesma!

A Liz voltou a prestar atenção na aula, enquanto eu caí em uma rede de pensamentos. Eu? Amando o Jake? Eu nem sabia o que é o amor direito, como eu poderia saber se estava ou não amando ele?

Tipo, eu gostava de ficar com ele, gostava do jeito que ele me olhava. Com ele parecia que tudo ficava mais fácil, era fácil ser eu mesma, falar besteira ou tomar decisões sérias. Ele estava lá, pronto pra dar um conselho, um abraço ou pedala quando eu merecia.

De acordo com tudo que eu sei, com os filmes e os livros amor é aquele sentimento que te deixa voando nas nuvens, pensando só nele e comendo chocolates. Mas o que eu sentia era mais real que isso. O que eu sentia era o Jake fazia parte de mim, parte da minha vida e da minha história, não fazia sentido uma Renesmee sem um Jacob. Meu Deus, eu amo o Jake!

- Vou falar com ele no intervalo. – Eu disse pra Liz.

- Até que enfim.

_Eu já disse que eu adoro o jeitinho da Liz?_

O sinal para o intervalo bateu, eu fui correndo pra cantina da escola e nada, nem sinal do Jake. A Leah ainda tentou mexer comigo:

- E ai gracinha? Procurando o namoradinho?

- Não, to procurando o seu cérebro, mas eu acho que ele se perdeu de vez!

Eu saí de perto, tinha coisa mais importante pra fazer.

O intervalo acabou e eu ainda não tinha encontrado o Jake.

_Como um garoto daquele tamanho pode não ser visto por ninguém?_

- Conseguiu falar com ele? – A Liz me perguntou.

- Não. Acho que ele nem veio na aula. – Eu respondi triste.

- Não, ele veio sim! O vi hoje na entrada!

- Ah legal, então ele ta fugindo de mim!

Aquela conclusão foi uma espécie de tapa na cara pra mim. Enquanto eu estava aqui cheia de amor pra dar, o Jake estava fugindo de mim! Legal. É sempre bom ver que você não é tão irresistível assim!

A aula acabou, e eu fui pra casa. A PÉ.

Quando cheguei eu nem estava com fome e olha que como eu fiquei procurando o Jake o intervalo inteiro, também não tinha lanchado. E eu estava realmente triste com o sumiço do meu cachorro predileto.

- Como foi à aula, querida? – Minha mãe me perguntou colocando meu prato na mesa, a minha frente.

- A mesma coisa de sempre.

- Tem alguma coisa que quer me contar?

- Não. Esta tudo bem mamãe. _Mentira, ta tudo uma droga._

O macarrão com almôndegas devia estar uma delícia, a se julgar pelo cheiro e pela cara, porque eu nem cheguei a colocá-lo na boca.

- Não vai comer minha filha, você não anda se alimentando bem! – Minha avó disse enquanto lavava as louças na pia.

- Desculpe, mas estou sem fome vó, e quero ir logo pra escola...

- Eu te levo Nessie. Jasper e eu vamos fazer umas compras! – Alice entrou na cozinha, segurando pela mão um Jasper não muito animado com a ideia das compras. – Alias você está me devendo umas compras!

- Ai, eu sei Alice, mas com o castigo acho que não vou ter muito tempo pra isso. Só no Sábado de manhã mesmo.

- Então esta marcado. Vamos?

- Vou só colocar uma roupa mais confortável e já desço.

Eu corri para o meu quarto e me arrumei. Coloquei um conjunto de moletom, com uma calça e um casaco cinza com luma listra rosa e outra branca na lateral das pernas e dos braços. Coloquei uma regata branca por baixo do casaco. E um Nike mais esporte que eu tinha. Soltei meus cabelos, escovei os dentes e passei um gloss.

No caminho, Alice e eu conversamos:

- E então Nessie, já sabe com que fantasia você vai?

- Acho que sei... – Eu olhei para a Alice e ela olhava para o horizonte, com os olhos sem foco... – Alice? O que você viu?

- Você vai ficar linda Nessie! Eu vi você pronta pra ir pra festa!

- Ah, obrigada Alice. Mas eu fiquei assim, bonita mesmo?

- Linda, maravilhosa!

- Então é com essa fantasia que eu vou mesmo.

- Eu não deixaria você ir de outro jeito!

- Obrigada pela carona Alice, e Jasper – Eu olhei para o cara loiro no banco do carona. – Boas compras!

- Obrigado Nessie. – Ele respondeu.

Eu saí do carro e fui para o campo. O treinador já me esperava.

- Boa tarde ajudante!

- Boa... Muito boaa... – _Com você meu bem, até o inferno ta legal!_ – E então o que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar?

- Entregue os coletes.

- Ta beleza.

Eu fui andando pelo campo entregando os coletes, recebendo algumas piscadinhas, mas nada de ver o Jake e nem a outra ajudante. Quando eu só tinha um colete na mão eu ouvi:

- Desculpe o atraso treinador!

- Tudo bem, mas que não se repita tão cedo.

- Não vai.

Eu olhei pra trás e vi Jake, que chegou acompanhado por Leah e fingiu não me ver. Ela estava agarrada ao braço (lindo e musculoso) do Jake, e me olhava com aquela cara de "olha o que eu tenho aqui".

Ela o rebocou até a minha frente e disse:

- Sabe quem acabou de me convidar pra ir ao baile Nessie?

- Não. Mas não é difícil adivinhar. – Eu encarei Jake, que mantinha o olhar distante.

- Ah... O que é Ness? Ficou triste porque o Jake escolheu a mim e não a você?

- Nossa Leah, será que você tem tanta inveja de mim que qualquer coisa que consegue tem que vir me mostrar? Dá tempo... E entrega esse colete aqui pro seu namorado! – Eu joguei o colete na cara dela e sai de perto.

Eu me sentei no banco atrás do treinador. Peguei um livro que eu tinha dentro da minha bolsa e comecei a ler. Lá pras tantas do treino o Jake se sentou no meu lado.

- Me passa a água?

As garrafas estavam do meu lado. Nem tirem os olhos do livro:

- Ah claro. – Peguei a primeira garrafa que alcancei, abri, bebi um gole e joguei o resto na cabeça dele.

- Qual é o seu problema garota?

- Eu não tenho nenhum, você é que é muito mal educado. Geralmente se diz "de nada".

- Chega de gracinhas Nessie! Ao invés de ficar fazendo essas coisinhas, você devia falar realmente o que sente!

Parei de olhar o livro.

- Olha só quem fala! Sempre escondeu o que sente realmente. E pior do que isso, continua ficando com outras!

- Você diz isso porque não tem outro garoto que queira sair com você!

- Pode ser. Mas mesmo se tivesse, nunca o usaria pra esfregar na cara de ninguém!

- E quem disse que eu estou usando a Leah?

- Ah qual é Jake, você nem gosta dela!

- Mas claro que gosto, a Leah é... Mulher!

- Ah, jura? Nem tinha percebido!

- Já é um passo a sua frente, menininha!

- SEU... – Não me senti bem. O campo começou a girar.

- Nessie você ta bem? – Ele me segurou pra eu não cair.

- To. Me solta.

- Não esta não, vou te levar pra casa.

- Não! Não preciso de você, vai embora. Eu sei me cuidar.

Eu juntei o pouco de força que eu tinha pra juntar minhas coisas e sair marchando dali. No caminho de casa eu melhorei. Ainda bem, se mau pai me visse mal daquele jeito provavelmente era mataria o Jake, e lembra do meu vestido preto novo? Então. Eu ainda não tinha!

Entrei rápido pela sala, cumprimentei todo mundo e fui direto pro meu quarto. E lá fiquei. Sem comer, chorar, nada. Fiquei tipo, vegetando. Acho nem pensando eu estava.

E de repente o sono chegou, me levando pro mundo dos sonhos. E por mais que eu esperasse um lindo sonho acabei indo para um terrível pesadelo.

Sonhei que o salão do baile estava vazio, escuro. E eu estava lá com um vestido branco. De repente uma luz ilumina o centro do salão, revelando que do outro lado do salão estava Jake, lindo com um terno escuro. E eu o chamei várias vezes e ele parecia não me enxergar. Mas em um dos meus gritos a minha voz se misturou com outra voz conhecida, a de Leah. E só então Jake olhou na minha direção. Agora, quem gritava o seu nome era Leah. Ela apareceu atrás de mim, linda com um longo vermelho, ele veio em nossa direção e sem olhar pra mim a tirou pra dançar. O pesadelo terminava assim, eu via Leah dançando com Jake de maneira linda e apaixonada.

Eu abri os olhos e não consegui voltar a dormir. Não queria ter aquele sonho novamente, e o pior era que havia uma grande probabilidade de que aquele sonho pudesse se tornar realidade na festa. A festa que era pra ser MINHA. Tomei uma decisão. Eu ia ligar pro Jake.

* * *

_Oii Gente :D_

_Desculpem mesmo a demora viu?_

_Mas é que eu estava viajando e estava sem internet ://_

_Espero que não estejam muito bravas comigo, porque eu adoroo postar novos capítulos!_

_Eu não vou mais viajar agora, vou estar sempre aqui, por isso prometo não demorar muito ta ;)_

_Respondendo as reviews:_

Shika Luka - Uaal você odeia a Jake mesmo ein? UAHSUASHAUSH sabe que eu não sou "team" de ninguém? Eu só odeio a Bella, sério, ela e a Kristen tbm -.- não sei porque, acho que é inveja mesmo :D Obrigada pela review viu? Continua acompanhando ;) Beeijão

Uchiha Anne - KKKKKKK³ Ele ta merecendo mesmo um soco bem dado neah? Viadão... UHAUSHAUSH mas tudo vai acabar bem viu, eu garanto que vai ser lindo *-* Beeijão

Ana Farias - Eei Ana :D Que bom que você ta gostando. Ei confesso que achei esse capítulo emio parado, só ficou bom nos momentos finais heheh' Nem deu pra colocar as minhas piadinhas! Obrigada pela review, e continua acompanhando que vai melhoras viu? Beeijão

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy - Olha, vou te dizer que eu estou com pena do Jake pelo que ainda vai acontecer com ele, mas nestes capítulos de agora eu to com raiva dele! UHSUAHSUAH Obrigada pela review :D Beeijão

tataa' - Aaa *.* Que bom que você ta gostando. Sabe, eu tento seguir direitinho os livros porque eles são tão bons! UAHSUAHS Obrigada pelo incentivo viu? Beeijão

Sam Winkot - eeeba que bom que você ta gostando :D Obrigada pela review, e continue acompanhando! Beeijão.

_Obrigada pelo carinho geente, adoro vocês! Beijos e comentem tah? *.*_


	8. Capítulo VII

**VII**

**Um(a) parceiro(a) para o baile**

Eu ia ligar pra ele. Isso era uma decisão. Ia liberar ele do fato de ter que me levar aquela festa idiota. Era bom demais pra ser verdade, eu em uma festa? HÁ. Nem nos meus melhores sonhos isso poderia se tornar realidade. Não era menina pra festas, era daquelas que nasceram pra ficar em casa estudando sozinha. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Eram seis horas da manhã. Hora que o Jake acorda pra ir pra escola, ou pelo menos deveria acordar. Quando eu encostei a ponta dos meus dedos no telefone ele tocou. Fui pega de surpresa, e depois de recuperar o fôlego atendi:

- Alô?

- Ah Nessie é você? Que bom que atendeu!

- Jak... Digo Black?

- Sim sou eu. Como você esta Nessie?

_Agora ele ta preocupado comigo. Ah, essa é a obrigação dele!_

- To ótima, tava melhor há cinco segundos atrás.

- Já vai começar?

- Olha, eu vou direto ao assunto. Não precisa me levar ao baile.

- O que? Mas...

- Mas nada. É só isso, você esta livre pra curtir a festa com a sua querida Leah.

- Nessie...

- Pra você é RENESMEE. E já falei demais. Tchau.

Desliguei o telefone na cara dele. Estava muito brava. Por que ele me confunde tanto? Uma hora não quer olhar na minha, e na outra fica ligando pra saber como eu to! Poxa, eu to confusa! Como mas eu poderia estar?

_Deixa pra lá. Vamos pra escola!_

Desci pra tomar meu café, sem vontade de comer nada.

- Bom dia meu amor! – Minha mãe disse me dando um beijo na testa. – Dormiu bem?

- Bem mal. – Eu disse sem humor.

- Não acha melhor faltar à escola? – Ela colocou a mão na minha testa vendo se eu estava com febre.

- Não. Se eu faltar certas pessoas vão se achar ainda mais.

- Ãhn?

- Nada mãe. Deixa pra lá! Cadê o papai?

- Ele foi caçar com Alice e Jasper.

- E por que você não foi?

- Já fui ontem durante seu treino. Vou te levar pra escola.

_Ah não. Minha mãe não é roda dura, a roda dela é de pedra!_

- Ah... – Essa foi a minha reação.

- Não vai comer de novo?

- Não.

- Filha você vai acabar doente!

- Imagina, pode deixar que mais tarde eu vou caçar.

- Tudo bem, então. Mas coma alguma coisa na escola também ta?

- Ta mãe. Vamos?

- Vamos.

Eu minha mãe entramos no carro. _Pai nosso que estas no céu..._

Minha mãe dirigia beeem devagar.

- Mãe eu preciso chegar à escola ainda neste ano.

- Acho que o carro esta com problema...

_Um problema entre o volante e o banco esquerdo..._

- Deve estar mesmo.

- Como estão as coisas na escola meu bem?

- Tudo a mesma coisa.

- Edward disse que Jake vai te levar ao baile...

- Ele não vai não.

- E com quem você vai?

- Com ninguém. Não vou ao baile.

- E por quê?

- Porque é besteira.

- Sabe querida, seu pai me levou ao único baile que fui na vida. Não tenho muita experiência nesses assuntos. Mas posso te dar um conselho?

- Claro.

- Quando estamos com a pessoa certa, até as besteiras se tornam interessantes.

- E como a gente sabe quem é a pessoa certa?

- Você vai saber. Ou quem sabe só precisa descobrir que você já sabe?

- Ãhn?

_Sério. Minha mãe às vezes filosofa!_

Ela só sorriu. Beleza, mistérios. ADORO MISTÉRIOS -.-

Quando paramos em frente ao colégio, eu lhe dei um beijo no rosto e sai do carro. Peguei os livros no armário e fui pra sala.

- Hei Ness!

- E aí Liz?

- Novidades?

- Algumas. – Eu me sentei ao seu lado como sempre.

- Fala.

- Jake convidou Leah pro baile.

- Mentira!

- Verdade.

- Que idiota!

- Nem me fala. Pior vai ser aturar a cara de vitoriosa dela. – Nós duas olhamos pra lado, onde Leah e sua turminha ficam antes das aulas. E lá estava ela, triunfante, no mínimo. – Ótimo.

- Ah qual é Ness, vai deixar essa coisinha derrubar você. Convida outro pra ir ao baile! Milhares de meninos se matariam pra ir com uma menina tão linda quanto você!

- HÁ!

- To falando sério... Chama um corredor! Assim o Jake vai ver!

- Boa Liz! Ah eu já disse que te amo?

- Não, mas não precisa! Foi mal, mas você não faz meu tipo gata!

- Jura?

Então era isso. No treino daquela tarde eu iria convidar um corredor do time do Jake pra ir ao baile comigo. _Eba eu vou ao baile de novo!_

Eu devo confessar que, até então eu não tinha reparado muito nos outros corredores, mas um deles tinha que ser pelo menos "pegável" né?

As aulas se passarem normalmente.

O sinal do intervalo tocou e eu saí de sala. A Liz ficou conversando com um garoto de turma. _Acho que alguém já tem um par!_

Jake me esperava em frente à porta.

- Posso falar com você? – Ele disse.

- Não. – Ele me segurou pelo braço.

- Ai...

- Desculpa, mas eu preciso falar com você. Ness, por que você não quer mais que eu te leve ao baile?

- Porque...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu já tenho outro par! – _Eu e a minha língua! Que par o que? _

- O que?

- É isso mesmo. Eu tenho um par.

- E quem é o idiota que vai sair com você?

- Ta com ciúmes Jak... Black? – Eu cruzei os braços e o encarei.

- Claro que não. To com pena do coitado que vai ter que agüentar você a noite inteira!

- Não tenha pena dele. Foi ele quem me convidou.

- Ah é?

- É!

- E quem é o seu par?

- Meu par?

- É Nes... Cullen! Quem é seu par?

- Você conhece ele...

- Fala...

- Vou te mostrar hoje no treino! Agora eu tenho que ir.

_Uma escapada de mestre! Obrigada, obrigada!_

Eu o deixei lá, com cara de quem não entendeu bulhufas!

Segundos depois de eu começar a andar pelo corredor a Liz já estava do meu lado.

- Adivinha quem tem um par?

- Quem? – _Eu é que não sou!_

- Eu!

- JURA?

- HAAAAA! – Nós duas gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem é?

- É o Justin da nossa turma, nós já conversamos há algum tempo.

- Legal amiga, e por que você não me conta nada!

- Ah, porque eu achava que não era importante. Sabe que eu acho que essas coisas acontecem quando a gente espera que elas não aconteçam e com a pessoa que a gente nem presta atenção!

Essa foi à última parte da conversa que eu ouvi. Pelo resto do caminho até a cantina e por grande parte do intervalo eu fiquei pensando naquilo. Liz tinha toda a razão. Eu sabia que tudo aquilo era verdade. Eu nunca esperava sentir nada daquilo, nunca fui do tipo romântica. Sempre me liguei muito mais a ciência e as coisas que podem ser cientificamente comprovadas. E, definitivamente, o que estava acontecendo comigo não seria assim tão facilmente explicado. Eu amava um cara que passou a vida inteira comigo, como um amigo e só isso. Antes, nem eu meu sonhos mais loucos eu imaginava que algum dia eu poderia olhar pra ele de outra forma.

Pensei no que a minha mãe me disse mais cedo dentro do carro. Entendi. Dentro de mim eu sabia que Jake era o cara certo, certo pra mim. Porque agora e sempre, a minha vida não fazia sentido sem ele. Eu viveria e claro, continuaria respirando, e se quisesse poderia até ter uma ou duas paixões por ai, mas amor? Isso eu só teria ao lado dele.

Mas por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil. Por que as coisas simplesmente não se ajeitavam como nos filmes e eu poderia dar o meu primeiro beijo no cara que eu gosto? Ah é. Por que aqui não é Hollywood!

- Nessie?... Nessie? NESS!

- ÂHN?

- Onde você tava?

- Sei lá...

- Não vai comer?

- Hi Liz, falou igual a minha mãe agora.

- Mas é sério amiga você devia comer. Você ta meio pálida.

- Não. Não tenho fome. – Eu tava tonta e fraca. Mas eu sei que se colocasse alguma coisa no estomago ela não ficaria lá por muito tempo.

- Então vamos pra sala?

- Vamos.

Não entramos em sala e adivinha quem estava em frente aminha mesa me esperando? Sim! Minha querida amiga Leah!

- Ah, qual é garota? Ta apaixonada por mim? – Eu disse sem muito ânimo.

- Não seja infantil meu bem. Eu só quero te dizer que estou muito ansiosa pra conhecer o sortudo que vai te levar ao baile.

- Ahn claro!

Ela saiu sorrindo da minha frente. Odeio quando isso acontece.

_Parabéns Renesmee, ta se ferrando cada vez mais!_ _Onde você vai arrumar um par, a essa altura do campeonato?_

- Quer dizer que agora o Jake tem que contar a sua vida inteira pra Leah. – A Liz disse se sentando.

- É o que parece. – Eu fiz o mesmo.

- Garotos!

- Jake não é um garoto! – _Ele tem 21!_

- Tem razão. É um idiota.

- Era isso o que eu ia dizer.

Quando o sinal bateu, eu sai correndo da escola. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar Jake nos corredores e ele puxar novamente o assunto sobre o meu par. Eu parei no meio do caminho pra casa pra tomar um ar. Normalmente eu fazia aquele caminho com muita facilidade, mas eu não estava me sentindo bem.

Depois de tomar um ar eu segui caminho.

Ninguém me esperava na porta de casa apesar da minha demora anormal. Então eu abri a porta de casa, com curiosidade:

- Oi! Cheguei!

- Renesmee querida, estamos todos na cozinha. - Minha mãe respondeu.

- É ela? – Ouvi uma voz diferente perguntando. Voz de homem.

Eu fui até a cozinha. Vi minha família inteira em pé, e um garoto da minha idade sentado do balcão onde eu costumava tomar café. Nós nos encaramos por alguns longos segundos.

- Renesmee, se você não se lembra este é Nahuel, que nos ajudou muito...

- Na luta contra os Volturi. – Eu completei o que meu pai dizia. – Eu me lembro.

- Continua sendo uma garota incrível. – Nahuel veio em minha direção e beijou a minha mão.

- Ah... – Minha reação incrível.

- Nahuel veio nos visitar. Quer ver como você esta. Acha que a sua transformação pode acontecer a qualquer momento. – Meu pai disse.

- Minha transformação? – Eu perguntei confusa.

- É só uma fase. E quando você vai se tornar uma vampira de modo total, no físico, na força e na mente. – Nahuel explicou.

- E o que isso significa exatamente? – _Será que só eu nunca entendo nada?_

- Seu corpo não sofrerá mais mudanças, terá a temperatura normal de um vampiro, terá a força de um recém-criado, pensará e reagirá como todos da espécie.

Na minha língua isso significava: Serei como uma caixa de isopor cheia de gelo. Branca, reta e fria. Beleza.

- Mas eu não sinto nada...

- É assim mesmo, vem de uma hora pra outra.

- Legal.

- Mas nos conte, como estão as suas irmãs Nahuel? – Esme puxou assunto, vendo que eu já estava tento um infarto.

O resto do meu almoço foi aquilo. Nahuel e eu almoçávamos enquanto ele contava a todos as coisas que fizera nos últimos seis anos. Devo dizer que estava impressionada com ele. Uma pessoa igual a mim, ali, bem do meu lado. Eu queria tanto conversar com ele, perguntar o que mais poderia acontecer comigo. Era muito bom não me sentir uma peça única no jogo.

Ele era engraçado, com seu jeitão todo desinibido e sociável. Ele dizia alguma coisa sobre uma caçada, quando eu tive que dizer:

- Gente, é... Me desculpem mas eu tenho que ir pra escola...

- Algum trabalho? – Nahuel perguntou.

- Não... É, uma espécie de castigo... _pronto, ele nunca mais vai querer falar comigo!_

- Sinto muito filha, mas sua mãe e eu temos que resolver algumas coisas aqui em casa...

- Não se preocupe papai, eu vou andando!

- De jeito nenhum! Eu levo você Renesmee. –Nahuel se ofereceu.

Foi nessa hora que eu tive uma ideia brilhante. A mais brilhante de toda a minha vida! Quem melhor que ele pra levar ao baile? Eu só teria que convidá-lo!

- Ah, seria ótimo. – Eu aceitei.

- Pegue meu carro Nahuel, o seu precisa de alguns ajustes!- Meu pai disse jogando a chave para Nahuel.

- Ah, obrigado Edward.

Nahuel e eu saímos quietos da cozinha, debaixo dos olhares curiosos de toda a minha família. Foi vergonhoso. Mas assim que entremos no carro o clima já era outro. Nahuel sorria, divertido.

- Nossa, sua família se cria a rédeas curtas não é? – Ele ligou o carro e saiu da garagem.

- É. Você nem faz ideia. Minha escola é por esse lado... – Mostrei o caminho a esquerda pra ele.

- E então Renesmee...

- Nessie, me chame de Nessie ou Ness...

- E então Nessie, como tem passado?

- Ah... Nada de mais, ainda estou na escola então minha vida não tem grandes acontecimentos...

- Sei... Está namorando?

_Direto e reto._

- Ahn... não.

- Estranho... Acho que os garotos daqui estão com algum problema.

- Talvez seja eu mesma.

- Nem pense nisso querida, se eu gostasse da fruta você não me escaparia!

_OOOO QUEEE?_

- Como assim, se eu gostasse da fruta?

- Eu sou gay Nessie.

- Não brinca! Quer dizer... Jura?

- Juro. Mas não conte a ninguém. Ainda é segredo.

- Tudo bem não conto.

- Ainda tem muito preconceito...

- Acho preconceito uma ignorância!

- Já vi que vamos ser grandes amigas!

- Claro!

Nós rimos um pouco da situação.

Depois eu pensei, era perfeito demais pra ser verdade. Eu poderia combinar tudo com Nahuel, contar toda a verdade pra ele. Tudo mesmo. Ele seria mesmo um grande amigo.

- Nah, posso te contar uma coisa?

- Claro, você pode me contar o que quiser.

Eu contei a história inteira pra ele. Deste o primeiro dia, tudo, tudo, tudo. A cada nova revelação ele se mostrava muito interessado com a história e realmente se importava com o que eu sentia. Eu final de tudo ele disse:

- Nossa Nessie, que história meu bem.

- Nem me fala, e agora Jake e a Leah vão ao baile juntos.

- E você, vai com quem?

- Era nesse ponto que eu queria chegar. Será que você iria comigo só pra que eu não vá sozinha?

- Mas é claro Ness, eu nunca deixaria uma diva como você ir sozinha a uma festa!

- Ai, muito obrigada Nah! – Eu lhe abracei.

- De nada. Mas então eu vou ter que ir ao seu treino de corrida, vendo homens sarados correndo de um lado para o outro? OMG que sacrifício Ness!

- Mas vê se não dá muita bandeira, não se esqueça que você é o meu par!

- Tudo bem, chefe, sem bandeiras eu prometo.

Cara, o Nah era muito legal, não sei como em poucos minutos ele se tornou um grande amigo. Era tão difícil pra mim fazer amizades. Mas com ele foi tão fácil!

Combinamos os detalhes do plano antes de sairmos do carro.

Nah colocou a mão no meu ombro e eu na sua cintura, passamos assim pelos corredores e chegamos assim aos gramados de corrida. Todos faziam questão de parar e comentar sobre nós.

Jake já estava se aquecendo com Leah quando chegamos. O olhar que lançou sobre nós era destruidor. Exatamente o olhar que eu queria ver. Ele se aproximou de nós, com a Leah pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Oi Jacob! – Eu sorri demais. – Esse é o Nahuel, se lembra dele?

- Claro que sim. – Ele respondeu entre dentes.

- Então você sabe que ele e eu temos muitas coisas em comum.

- É. Como vai Nahuel.

- Muito bem, e você Jacob? – A voz de ambos era rouca e forte.

- Bem.

- Nossa Nessie, eu não sabia que você já tinha um namorado! – Leah disse.

- Pois é Leah, acha que só você consegue sair com alguém?

- Mas eu nunca o vi por aqui! – Ela continuou.

- Ele não é daqui. Nós conversamos por MSN e agora ele decidiu vir me conhecer e me levar ao baile. Não é querido?

- Claro que sim, querida. Mas agora eu tenho que ir ver minha fantasia e arrumar tudo para que a nossa noite seja perfeita.

- Eu sei. Mas vou sentir a sua falta. – Eu o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Eu vou sentir mais! – Ele me abraçou pela cintura. Eu joguei meu cabelo todo pra frente pra fingir que tínhamos trocado um longo selinho. Mas é óbvio que não fizemos isso, mas não foi o que pareceu.

Jake assistiu a cena perplexo.

_Nahuel saiu melhor que a encomenda!_

Depois do "beijo" Nahuel saiu. Me deixando sobre os olhares de Leah e Jake.

- É o amor gente! Você sabe o que é isso não é Leah? Ah não... Não sabe. Você é a garota de uma noite só né? Desculpe. Mas não desista um dia, quem sabe, sua sorte muda!

Eu dei as costas pra eles e sai saltitando de suas vistas. Ai como era bom estar por cima novamente. O treino ia ser bom, eu podia sentir isso no ar.

* * *

_Oi meus amores!_

_Vocês pediram, eu prometi e por isso estou aqui com um novo capítulo :D_

_E então o que acharam?_

_Como sabem essa fic tem dez capítulos então são só mais três que vem por ai ://_

_Minhas fics tem que ter poucos capítulos porque senão eu me enrolo toda e desanimo! uahsuahsu_

_Respondendo as reviews:_

Ana Farias - Não foi como você pediu, mas também não demorei neah? USHAUSA Obrigada pela review! Beeijão

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy - Que bom que você se diverte, minha intenção é essa sempre! Bom a festa ainda não vai ser agora, eu quero deixar ela para o gran finale! heheh' Mas acredite em mim, esses próximos três capítulos vão ser imperdíveis! hahahah! Nem me fala desse Jake, aff ¬¬ idiota! uahsuhas... Obrigada pela review! Beijão

Shika Luka - UAHSUAHSU A nessie tem uns acessos de fez em quando, já reparou neah? Pode deixar mesmo se eu viajar, vou pra um lugar que tenha internet amore! uHSUAHSUAHS Obrigada pela review! Beeijão

V. Keat - Jake filha da ... mesmo! Mas ele ainda vai sofrer na minha mão !hahah! uahsuahsu Obrigada pela review beeijão!

_Valeu gente, até o próximo capítulo ;D_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**VIII**

**O começo**

Eu nunca tinha assistido um treino de corrida tão bom. Eu tinha essa certeza porque, apesar de nunca ter assistido um na vida, o meu estado de espírito estava tão bom que eu poderia estar estudando física, e mesmo assim eu estaria que divertindo horrores.

O Jake estava muito bravo. Eu nunca o vi daquele jeito. Não se concentrava nos exercícios e quase perdeu uma corrida. A verdade era que a cada ano Jake ficava melhor no seu autocontrole, não sei como ele não tinha virado uma fera ali mesmo no meio do campo. Bem, se eu não voei no pescoço da Leah durante todo o tempo que eu a conheço, então ele pode aguentar uma pressãozinha.

Eu estava lendo, como sempre. Nada muito interessante, não culpo a autora, afinal eu tinha outra coisa de interessante pra observar. O técnico chamara Jake de lado e sussurrou em seu ouvido, alguma coisa do tipo, "descanse um pouco, você esta muito disperso", por que será?

O Jake pegou uma toalha pra enxugar o rosto, e uma garrafa de água antes de se sentar do meu lado. Eu vi todo isso mesmo sem tirar os olhos do livro. A Leah observou tudo de longe, acho que ela estava muito ocupada conversando e se exibindo para o treinador.

O tom de voz do Jake era um misto de sentimentos quando ele começou a falar:

- Desde quando você ta saindo com o Nahuel?

- O conheço desde sempre.

- Nunca me disse que conversava com ele.

- Pois é, pra quem achava que sabia tudo sobre mim...

- É... Acho que não te conheço mais.

- Já eu acho que nunca te conheci.

- Então talvez a nossa amizade tenha sido um erro...

- Ou só um aviso.

- Um aviso?

- Você é um lobisomem, eu uma meia-vampira. Talvez espécies diferentes não possam se misturar.

- Nunca nos considerei de espécies diferentes. O seu coração ainda bate, como o meu.

- Não por muito tempo.

- Como assim?

- Nahuel disse que logo vou me tornar uma vampira completa, exatamente igual a todos da minha espécie.

- Terá ainda mais coisas em comum com Nahuel...

- Assim como o que você tem em comum com todos da sua espécie. – Eu olhei para Leah do outro lado do campo. – Agora eu dou razão a ela. Eu realmente nunca vou ser mulher pra você.

Eu fiquei um pouco tonta. E isso foi percebido pelo Jake, porque meus olhos reviraram e meu corpo amoleceu. Não consegui me segurar e tombei em cima dele.

- Nessie? Você esta bem?

- Eu só estou um pouco tonta... _Um pouco o caramba, parecia que eu tinha fumado uma._

O Jake me segurou pelos ombros e gritou para o treinador:

- Treinador, eu preciso levá-la pra casa. Ela não esta se sentindo bem.

- Ah... Claro Jacob, você esta liberado. – O treinador respondeu em seguida.

Jake me colocou em seu colo, como se eu fosse a coisa mais leve do mundo. A leah correu para o seu lado.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Vou levá-la pra casa! – Ele respondeu sério.

- Não esta vendo que é tudo encenação. Ela só esta querendo chamar a atenção!

- Não. Isso é você quem faz. – Eu fiquei feliz de não ter desmaiado antes de ouvir isso.

Ele saiu disparado com a pobre versão desmaiada de mim em seus braços. Depois disso eu só me lembro de acordar na minha cama, com toda a minha família com cara de enterro. Nahuel não estava.

- Filha? Querida como se sente? – Meu pai estava sentado ao meu lado.

- Já estive melhor.

- O que aconteceu querida? – Minha perguntou.

- Não sei mãe. Acho que minha pressão caiu, ou alguma coisa assim...

- Acho melhor eu preparar alguma coisa pra você comer. Deve estar muito fraca. – Esme disse antes de sair.

- Acho melhor deixarmos a Nessie descansar. – Carlisle disse. Depois disso Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie saíram do quarto. Me deixando ali com meus pais.

- Jacob disse que você se sentiu mal durante uma conversa que tiveram. – Minha mãe começou.

- Foi sim. E onde ele esta?

- Disse que era melhor ficar longe de você por algum tempo. Queria deixar você fazer as suas escolhas...

- Ahn...

- Jake tem um coração maravilhoso Ness...

- Sei disso. Mãe,posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro...

- Pai... – _Dá pra você dar uma liçencinha?_

- Ahn... Sim, claro. – meu pai saiu do quarto.

- Mãe, você acha que eu e jake temos alguma chance?

- Como assim?

- Você acha que algum dia ele e eu poderemos ficar juntos, como casal?

- Minha querida, - ela colocou as mãos no meu rosto me forçando a olhar em seus olhos. – algum dia alguém imaginaria que uma humana 'teria chance' de se casar com um vampiro e sobreviver para ter uma linda filha?

- Provavelmente não. Mas então o que eu faço mãe?

- Faça suas próprias chances minha filha.

- Acho que alguém andou lendo...

- Acho que é só a convivência com o seu pai...

- Pode ser. Obrigada mãe. – Eu lhe dei um abraço, e depois ela saiu do quarto me deixando com os meus pensamentos... Não por muito tempo porque o telefone tocou.

- Alô? – Eu disse. Alguém respirava do outro lado da linha. – Alô? Jake eu sei que é você, fala alguma coisa!

- Fico feliz em saber que esta bem. – Foi o que ele disse seco.

- Onde você ta Jake? - _Por que não ficou do meu lado?_

- Estou fazendo o que me pediu. Estou deixando você em paz.

- Não Jake! Por favor, não vá!

- E por que eu não iria? O que você disse hoje a tarde talvez seja a maior das verdades. Talvez meu imprinting seja um grande castigo. Eu devia ter me afastado da sua mãe depois que ele escolheu ficar com seu pai...

- O que?

- Já que vou embora eu acho que posso te contar toda a verdade.

- Já passou da hora de você ser sincero comigo!

- Eu fui um grande amigo da sua mãe, na verdade, até mais que isso. Eu me apaixonei pela sua mãe, uma vez quando seu pai a deixou e ela se aproximou de mim. Eu a amava tanto, que quando ajudei no seu parto e quando te vi pela primeira vez, a filha da mulher que eu amava, tive o imprinting.

- E então, cuidando de mim, você poderia ficar perto da mulher que você ama. E os meus sentimentos, o que eu sentiria nesta história, a importância que você passaria a ter pra mim foi só um bônus, no final, eu não importo.

- Não... Eu não entendo você Renesmee afinal o que você quer de mim?

- Eu... Eu... Vou dormir!

Eu desliguei o telefone. QUE MERDA! O JAKE ERA O MAIOR IDIOTA DA HISTÓRIA, EU FALAVA A ELE ENTENDIA B. PORRA!

- Filha, algum problema? – Minha mãe disse do outro lado da porta.

- Não, nada mãe. Diga pra vovó que eu já vou dormir, e que como amanhã, esta bem?

- Mas filha...

- Boa noite mãe.

* * *

**Por Jacob:**

Deus! Por que a Renesmee era tão difícil? Minha existência seria muito mais fácil se eu me apaixonasse por uma árvore! Mas, não, eu tinha que me apaixonar por uma pessoa com os sentimentos de um humano e a teimosia de um vampiro, caramba!

Pra mim tudo esteve sempre tão claro. Eu amava a Renesmee e um dia, ela me amaria e nós ficaríamos juntos por todo o sempre. Ponto era isso. Mas esse meu plano nunca incluiu o que a Nessie poderia sentir. Afinal talvez ela tenha razão. Eu nunca me importei realmente com o que ela sentia, se ela me amasse e me quisesse ao seu lado, pra mim era o que importava. Eu sou mesmo um idiota. E agora? Depois de tudo o que eu disse ela nunca mais vai querer saber que mim. Talvez seja melhor eu desaparecer, deixar ela em paz mesmo. Ela merece a chance de se apaixonar de verdade.

Aliás, ao que me parece ela já esta bem apaixonada por aquele Nahuel. Vê-la beijando aquele cara me deu... Sei lá, foi a pior coisa que já senti. Eu sentia ciúmes, mas sabia que aquilo era culpa minha. BURRO!

Já era de manhã quando eu sai dos meus pensamentos. Eu estava pronto pra ir pra escola. Eu iria embora logo depois das aulas, teria que ajeitar a minha transferência para outra escola. Peguei minha mochila, e assim que passei em frente ao telefone ele tocou:

- Casa dos Black?

- Jacob? – Eu conhecia aquela voz.

- Fala sanguessuga. - Eu brinquei, mas a voz de Edward era séria.

- É a Renesmee.

- O que tem ela? – Eu enrijeci.

- Ela não acordou pra ir à escola hoje, e não responde.

- Estou indo "praí".

Eu saí correndo deixando até a porta de casa aberta. Não costumo ter pressentimentos, mas desta vez alguma coisa me dizia que o Renesmee tinha era sério.

Eu cheguei em sua casa em menos de quatro minutos. E fui recebido por Carlisle e Esme, ambos com um cara de preocupação que me deixava ainda mais preocupado.

- O que ela tem? – Eu perguntei a Carlisle.

- Sua transformação começou.

- Então ela estará bem em três dias, não é? – _Por favor, diga que sim._

- Não sabemos. A transformação de Nessie é diferente de todas as outras. Sua parte vampira terá que destruir a parte humana que ainda lhe resta...

- Mas a Nessie não tem veneno!

- Exatamente. Seu corpo terá que produzir veneno.

- Mas como?

- Ninguém sabe.

- E Nahuel?

- Ele diz que cada caso é diferente. Mas acho que no caso da Nessie o corpo dela tirará o veneno a partir dos cromossomos do pai. Mas pra isso ela precisaria de muita energia.

- O que há de errado Carlisle?

- Nessie não se alimenta bem há muitos dias, e, além disso, não anda dormindo bem, seu corpo esta com pouca resistência.

- Esta me dizendo que a Nessie pode morrer?

- É o que tememos.

Eu desabei no sofá. A Nessie poderia morrer, e por minha culpa. Eu era o motivo pelo qual ela não se alimentava e não dormia bem, estava cansada porque passava o dia inteiro escutando as besteiras que eu falava. Eu me sentia muito culpado. Não era justo. Eu deveria estar à beira da morte. Mas de certa maneira eu estava. Afinal, eu posso viver sem ela?

- Eu posso vê-la?

- Esta no quarto com Edward.

- Com licença.

Eu subi aqueles degraus como se fosse o maior exercício que eu já fiz na vida. O mais difícil. Eu não sabia o que encontraria lá em cima, como ela iria estar. Apesar de já me sentir extremamente culpado, e fato que vê-la de olhos fechados já me faria sentir muito pior.

Eu abri a porta do quarto e já parei meus olhos na imagem de Renesmee na cama. Ela estava imóvel, rígida e ainda assim aparentava uma fragilidade sem igual. Seus lábios se misturavam ao branco de todo o seu corpo. Estava mais branca que todos da sua família. Suas veias eram nítidas, de um roxo forte. Doía vê-la assim, nada se comparava aquela dor, era insuportável, uma dor tão ardente que as lágrimas vieram instantaneamente em meus olhos.

Edward e Bela estava do quarto sentados no sofá ao lado da cama. Foi Edward quem disse:

- Não se culpe Jacob, Nessie sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Não há como não me sentir culpado. É meu dever fazê-la feliz e cuidar para que quando isso acontecesse, ela estivesse pronta.

- Ninguém pode cuidar de felicidade de outra pessoa, é muita responsabilidade. - Bella disse.

- Mesmo que seja. Renesmee é a minha prioridade. – Eu disse.

- E é a nossa também. Talvez esse seja o nosso erro. Nossa prioridade deve ser a nossa felicidade. Era isso que Renesmee tentou nos mostrar todos esses dias.

- Ela realmente não sabe o que ela significa pra mim.

- Então deixe as coisas mais claras pra ela. – Disse Bella.

- E se ela não acordar? – Eu disse.

- Ela não tem a sua própria força, mas quem sabe com a sua ela possa vencer. - Bella veio em minha direção.

- Então ela terá toda a minha força.

- É assim que se fala Jake. – Bella colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Vamos deixá-lo com ela. – Edward e Bella saíram do quarto.

Eu me sentei no sofá e fiquei olhando pra Nessie, imóvel na cama. Até na sua extrema fraqueza ela era como uma escultura. Prefeita em cada traço. Irresistível em cada parte de seu corpo frágil. Como eu poderia achar que um dia aquela criatura divina se apaixonaria por mim? Eu estaria feliz se por alguns segundos ela voltasse a olhar pra mim e me mostrasse seu sorriso. Eu não viveria sem ela, era demais pra mim.

* * *

_Gente, eu estou muito brava._

_Faz séculos que eu estou tentando postar esse capítulo, mas o site não estava aceitando o documento..._

_que merda!_

_Bem, mas ta ai pra vocês mais um capítulo :D_

_O próximo eu nem vou falar quando vem, porque vai que o site não aceita de novo :P_

_UHAUSHUAHSA_

_Respondendo as reviews:_

Bunny93 - Ebaa, sangue novo! UHAHSAUSHAUSH Que bom que vc ta se divertindo, aa pode ter certeza que vai acontecer de tudo nesta festa! Obrigada pelo genius *.* to até emocionada! Valeu pela review e desculpa a demora :// Beeijão!

Ana Farias - Ei Ana, sabe que até eu ri muito neste capítulo. Eu fico aqui rindo em frente ao computador que nem uma tonta.... Faze o que? UHAUSHUASH MIL perdões pela demora! Obrigada pelo carinho, beeijão!

Shika Luka - Sabe que eu vem viajei só pra ficar aqui no computador e postar os capítulos e talz... Mas Esse site tirou a semana pra tirar uma com a minha cara, só pode! UAHSUAHSU Nahuel é ótimo mesmo, ele ainda faz vai uma coisa bem bacana, espera só! Beeijão

Jess Granger Potter - O Jake podia mesmo ficar melhorzin neh? Cara chato sô! Mas agora ele vai mudar bastante você vai ver, com a Ness quase morrendo ele vai perceber como ele foi idiota!Desculpa a demora, a culpa não foi minha UHASUASH Beeijão!

tataa' - Eu odeio a Leah. Eu estou odiando o Jake. Mas ele vai passar por umas... que eu sei que vou ficar com dó dele! UAHSUAHSU Obrigada pela review, beeijão!

Puket - UP CONTINUEI! Só desculpa a demoraa...

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy - Eu quiz fazer o Nahuel Gay porque assim as coisas ficaraim mais fáceis pra Ness, como a fic ta acabando... Mas que bom que você gostou, ele vai ser bem legal nessa história :D Obrigada pela review e desculpa a demora! Beeijão

V. Keat - Gostou do meu Nahuel gay? uahsuahsuah

_Obrigada pelo carinho gente!_

_Logo vem o penúltimo capítulo!_

_Beeeijãoo!  
_


	10. Capítulo IX

**IX**

**Um novo começo**

**Por Jacob**

Eu passei o dia inteiro ali. Não tinha coragem de deixá-la, mas não tenho certeza pra responder por quê. Se era pelo meu amor, pela minha culpa ou pelo medo de que quando eu saísse levasse comigo a última imagem dela com vida, isso eu não sei responder. O fato é que cada fibra do meu corpo me dizia que eu não podia sair dali.

- Não acha melhor ir pra casa Jake? – Bella estava no quarto, em pé ao lado da cama onde Nessie estava. Bella era impressionante, mesmo com os olhos demonstrando preocupação e uma tristeza enorme, ela fez questão de esconder isso quando me viu.

- Não, eu vou ficar, senão se importa. – Já eu, bem, eu não era tão forte quanto Bella. Minha raiva, minha preocupação, minha culpa e meu medo eram visíveis a qualquer um.

- Claro que não. – Bella disse.

- Carlisle tem mais alguma notícia? – Eu passei os dedos pelos meus cabelos.

- Não. Segundo ele é muito difícil entender alguma coisa. Esta com fome?

- Não.

- Renesmee não iria gostar de te ver assim.

- Eu sei. Mas enquanto eu não a ver bem de novo, sei que não vou conseguir ficar de outra forma.

- Ela é forte Jake, vai conseguir.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e comecei a encarar o chão. Bella se sentou ao meu lado e colocou as mãos nos meus ombros.

- Hey... Seja forte você também! Ela não vai querer te encontrar assim quando acordar.

Neste momento Nahuel entrou no quarto. Meu sangue ferveu.

- Como ela esta? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Esta bem. Na medida do possível. – Bella respondeu.

- Bella, será que poderia me deixar conversar com Nahuel a sós. – Eu disse isso na maior educação que tenho.

- É claro, mas, lembre-se que Renesmee precisa de descanso, por favor, fique calmo.

- Não se preocupe Bella, tenho certeza que Jake e eu teremos uma franca e longa conversa, sem nos exaltarmos. – Nahuel disse.

- Tudo bem. – Bella saiu do quarto.

Nahuel e eu ficamos longos segundos nos encarando, um esperando que o outro começasse. Ele se sentou ao meu lado sofá, encarando, assim como eu, o corpo imóvel e frágil de Renesmee.

- Ela é linda não é? – Nahuel disse.

- A mais linda que existe. - Eu concordei.

- É. Ela é mesmo. O que você mais gosta nela?

- Eu gosto dela. Tudo o que é dela ou diz respeito a ela, pra mim é... Perfeito.

- Nossa você ama essa garota...

- Mais do que alguém já amou ou amará alguém algum dia. Mas isso não importa, ela esta com você.

- Esta?

- É. E eu acho que ela fez a melhor escolha.

- Por quê?

- Porque você é um vampiro assim como ela. Pode compreendê-la e ajuda-la. E eu...

- Você pode amá-la, só você pode fazer isso por ela.

- Porque você esta fazendo isso? Não esta interessado nela? Não é o namorado dela? – Eu o encarei.

- Não. Nessie e eu somos só bons amigos.

- E porque se beijaram então?

- Não fizemos isso!

- Eu vi!

- Bem, Nessie sabe como interpretar quando quer deixar alguém com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes?

- Ela gosta de você Jacob, gosta mesmo, assim como você gosta dela.

- Mas então porque ela faz com que pareça exatamente o contrário?

- Quem entende? Mas posso lhe dizer que você também não facilitou as coisas, quando decidiu se envolver com aquela garota, a Leah.

- Ah! A Leah... Ela só apareceu na hora errada.

- E qual era essa hora?

- Quando... Quando meus prazeres falaram mais alto que o meu coração. Eu sempre vi a Renesmee como a minha prioridade, mas quando ela foi crescendo, se tornando uma mulher, eu vi que talvez ela nunca sentisse por mim o que eu sentia por ela, e então eu fiquei desesperado. Sei lá, eu acho que tentei provar pra mim mesmo que, qualquer outra mulher poderia tomar esse papel dela.

- E qual foi a sua conclusão?

Eu olhei pra ela.

- Não dá. Todos os lugares são dela.

- Então deixe que ela os ocupe, sem medo e sem dúvidas Jake. Aceite que ela entre em todas as maneiras na sua vida. Não como um dever ou uma prioridade, mas como a mulher que você ama.

Eu olhei pra Nahuel. Quem diria que o cara que me provocou o pior sentimento que já senti, fosse o mesmo que um dia, me daria o melhor conselho que já ouvi.

- Obrigado Nahuel. Você é um cara legal.

- Não há de que, amigo. – Ele tocou em meu ombro e depois se levantou. Foi até Renesmee e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Depois disso, virou-se pra mim e disse:

- Ela não vai embora sem antes se resolver com você. Isso a manterá firme por quantos dias for necessário.

- Eu espero que sim.

Ele saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinho com ela. Isso já tinha acontecido antes, mas nunca as coisas estiveram tão claras pra mim. Eu então me levantei, fui até a cama, me sentei e peguei sua mão.

- Nessie...

**Por Renesmee.**

Tudo o que eu sentia era dor. Uma dor enorme e que tomava conta de todo o meu corpo. Era um fogo, uma ardência que não me deixava distinguir o que era real e o que era imaginação. O tempo não tinha contagem, mas eu sentia que aquela dor me consumia por muito tempo, e não parecia diminuir com isso.

Quando o dor aumentou, quando parecia que eu não iria aguentar mais, quando eu pedia, implorava pela morte, eu escutei uma voz. Não sabia se era imaginação ou não, a dor continuava a mesma, mas eu reconheci a voz. Era a voz de Jake.

- Nessie... Sabe, uma vez eu escutei alguém dizer, ou vi em algum filme que quando as pessoas estão assim, como você esta, elas são capazes de escutar um pouco. Então eu só queria te dizer Ness, que... Por favor, não vá. A culpa é minha, é tudo culpa minha. Eu deveria ter sido sincero com você desde o início. E agora, por eu não ter feito isso, você não esta preparada pra enfrentar o que esta acontecendo com você... – Ele respirou fundo. – Eu não posso perder você Ness, não consigo pensar em uma vida sem você. Por favor, volta pra mim, volta.

A voz dele era de cortar o coração. Eu podia sentir a sinceridade, a culpa e o medo em cada uma de suas palavras. O Jake me amava, eu precisava voltar pra ele.

Foi com essa ideia que eu decidi resistir. Não me entregar. Eu lutaria, lutaria por ele, por mim, pela nossa vida juntos a partir do momento em que eu abrisse os meus olhos.

Eu sentia que eu podia resistir. O tempo que fosse. Pena não saber exatamente quanto tempo mais aquilo duraria. De repente eu não ouvia mais nada, era a dor, a dor que por mais forte que fosse não ia me vencer.

**Por Jacob**

Falar aquilo tudo pra Nessie foi um alívio. Por mais que eu tivesse certeza de que ela não estivesse ouvindo uma palavra, aquelas palavras foram as mais sinceras possíveis, eu sabia nisso e o meu coração também. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, em me sentia leve, por ter sido verdadeiro comigo mesmo.

Isso me deu forças. Forças e esperança pra acreditar que um dia ela estaria comigo e eu estaria com ela, pra sempre.

- Jake, Jake! – Alice entrou pelo quarto com a maior das alegrias.

- Calma Alice, Ness precisa de silêncio. – Eu a corrigi.

- Eu vi uma coisa.

- O que?

- A Ness, boa de novo!

- Quando?

- Logo, Jacob, logo.

- Mas como ela esta? Esta bem?

- Ela esta ótima, pra dizer o mínimo. Mas precisara encontrar adjetivos melhores quando a vir. E ai se lembrará de mim.

Eu me virei e olhei pra Ness na cama.

- Será difícil encontrar algum.

- Disso você pode ter certeza. – Alice concordou sorrindo.

- Mas Alice, como você viu?

- Nessie e eu temos uma ligação especial. Ela não precisa me tocar pra me mostrar o que quer, assim como eu posso vê-la com clareza no futuro no momento eu que ela toma a decisão é claro.

- Então ela tomou uma decisão?

- Exatamente.

- E qual foi?

- Você vai descobrir assim que ela acordar.

- Tudo bem. Eu espero o quanto for preciso.

O dia passou. Eu iria dormir no sofá, ali, ao lado de Ness até que ela acordasse.

- Tem certeza que quer dormir ia? Esse sofá é muito desconfortável, temos vários quartos, pode ficar com um. – Edward disse enquanto me entregava um lençol e um travesseiro.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Só ficarei bem, se ficar ao lado dela.

- Tudo bem, se precisar de algo, estaremos na sala.

- Certo.

Eu arrumei o sofá onde iria dormir. E fui até a cama de Nessie.

- Tenha força Ness, eu estarei aqui quando acordar. – Eu lhe dei um longo beijo na testa. E voltei ao sofá. Antes de deitar, olhei Ness por mais alguns segundos, tentando espantar o meu cansaço. Não consegui. Eu me deitei e o sono veio logo. Irresistível.

A sexta feira se passou e nenhum sinal de melhora da Ness.

Eu estava andando pelo seu quarto. Ele era tão a cara dela. Todos os detalhes, os enfeites, o cheiro, tudo lembrava Renesmee. Talvez fosse a minha saudade que estivesse afetando os meus sentidos, mas a sensação era tão boa e tão real que eu me deixava levar por ela.

Fui até o banheiro, onde durante todo o tempo fiz questão de não entrar. Por que, se entrasse lá, me lembraria ainda mais que como a Renesmee é quando esta acordada, mas quando saísse e a visse daquele jeito minha alegria acabaria. Mas naquele dia não consegui resistir e entrei. Senti seu perfume, que ficava muito melhor quando estava na pele dela!

Fui até seu guarda roupa e abri as portas, vi suas roupas, e então vi uma caixinha escondida atrás de todas as roupas, bem no canto do guarda roupa. Peguei e li em sua tampa: coisas importantes. Fui com a caixa até o sofá, onde me sentei e a abri.

Lá dentro muitas fotos e pequenas coisas, como chaveiros, cartas, bilhetes. Foi então que peguei uma foto. Adorei vê-la ali, tão bem guardada.

Era uma foto nossa, de menos de um ano atrás. Nessie estava montada nas minhas costas, com o braço em volta do meu pescoço, sorriamos livremente pra foto, sem nenhuma vergonha. Sorri ao lembrar daquele dia:

**FLASHBACK**

- Olha Jake, meu celular novo, papai acabou de me dar! – Eu tinha acabado de chegar à casa dos Cullen. Nessie veio me mostrar o presente ainda na porta.

- Como se ele precisasse disso pra ficar te vigiando! - Eu disse brincando!

- Ah Jake, qual é? Eu gostei do presente! Tira até foto! – Ela me mostrou o presente como um troféu.

- Então por que não vem dar um passeio comigo pra tirar algumas fotos?

- Posso ir pai? – Nessie perguntou pra os seus pais que estavam no sofá.

- Claro, só volte antes do almoço!

- Tudo bem. Vamos Jake?

Nessie e eu andamos até uma floresta, umas das lindas campinas que enfeitavam o lugar onde morávamos.

- Por que não fomos pra praia? – Eu dizia andando ao meu lado.

- Queria vir a algum lugar diferente. Por quê? Não gostou daqui?

- Não, é lindo. – Ela pegou o celular e o apontou pra mim. – Jake?

- Não, nem vem, não tiro fotos sozinho!

- Então eu tiro com você. Mas quero um foto original!

- Então vem cá. – Eu a peguei em meus braços e a coloquei em minhas costas. – Sua câmera tira fotos em movimento.

- Claro que sim, meu celular é de última geração, meu bem! – Ela sorriu.

- Se segura. – Em comecei a correr. Ela esticou um braço pra colocar o celular na nossa frente, pegando bem os nossos rostos. Tirou a foto e me mostrou.

- Não fiquei bem nessa foto. – Ela disse com o rosto colado no meu, pra também ver a foto.

- Impossível. Você esta sempre linda.

Ela sorriu e apertou os braços em minha volta.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Ela nunca me disse que tinha imprimido aquela foto.

**Por Renesmee**

Depois do que pra mim pareceu a eternidade multiplicada em várias vezes, a dor finalmente diminuiu. Então eu pude abrir os meus olhos. Eu vi o que mais queria ver, depois de toda aquela dor. Jake, no sofá do meu quarto com uma foto nossa nas mãos.

Com os olhos fechados e juntando as forças que eu tinha e não tinha eu disse:

- Não fiquei bem nessa foto.

Eu senti o susto em sua voz, e também senti quando ele se sentou ao meu lado e passou os dedos pelo meu rosto.

- Impossível. Você esta sempre linda.

Eu sorri, sem forças.

- Mesmo com os olhos vermelhos? – Eu ainda mantinha meus olhos fechados.

- Mesmo com olhos vermelhos. Com certeza.

Depois disso eu abri meus olhos. A cara dele foi de surpresa.

- Qual é fiquei tão mal assim.

- Não Nessie. Seus olhos são lindos.

- De que cor são?

- Dourados.

- Mas como?

- Não sei. Só sei que são os olhos dourados mais lindos que já vi.

- Então ta bom.

Depois de algum tempo me olhando de um jeito estranho, Jake começou a falar:

- Nessie, eu queria te pedir desculpas.

- Pelo que?

- Por tudo. Por não ter sido sincero com você.

- Então seja agora. – Ela sorriu.

- Nessie, eu queria que você soubesse que o que eu sinto por você não ter nada a ver com um dever ou uma obrigação, o que eu sinto por você é verdadeiro e espontâneo, independe de mim. Me desculpe se algum dia eu fiz você duvidar da importância que você tem pra mim.

- Não tenho o que desculpar Jake, nós dois não fomos sinceros. Tudo o que aconteceu essa semana foi consequência dessa nossa insegurança.

- Quem diria em Ness, nós que sempre fomos tão amigos, ficamos assim, com medo de dizer o que sentimos um pelo outro.

- E agora? Você diz primeiro ou quer que eu fale primeiro?

- Vamos falar juntos?

- Tudo bem. 1,2,3 E...

Nós dois dissemos juntos:

- Eu te amo.

E depois também rimos juntos. Até que ele pegou meu rosto com entre as suas mãos, me deu um beijo na testa e depois me beijou na boca. Um beijo que nenhum desses atores de Hollywood conseguiria dar. Era carinhoso, urgente, sincero... Ai não tem palavras gente. Era amor! Alguém ai tem uma palavras ou alguma frase pra descrever a sensação de finalmente beijar o cara que você ama de verdade? Se tiver me contem porque eu estou até agora tentando encontrar, mas não tenho sucesso.

Então quando o beijo acabou ele me olhou e sorriu. E eu disse:

- Que dia é hoje?

- Sábado.

- Porque você não foi pra sua corrida?

- Não ia te deixar sozinha. Você é mais importante que qualquer corrida. – Ele me deu um selinho.

- Ahn, mas você adora correr!

- É, eu gosto.

- Então vai! Ainda dá tempo!

- Então eu vou. – Nós nos beijamos mais uma vez e ele correu para a porta. Ela deu uma olhada antes de sair e disse:

- Ah, não se esquece do nosso encontro hoje, oito horas e eu estou na sua porta!

- Claro. Espero que você tenho uma fantasia descente!

- É melhor eu ter, vou levar a garota mais linda da festa!

- Bobo! Agora vai logo!

* * *

_HÁ-HÁ! Dessa vez foi rápidinhoo galeraa :D_

_E então ansiosas para o último capítulo!_

_finalmente o baileee \o/ \o/_

_respondendo as reviews:_

Puket - E aí gostou desse capítulo? Agora a Nessie ta bem, muito bem! uahsuahsua Obrigada pela review:D beeijão

Bunny93 - Viu o meu momento Gay? Calma agora as coisas vão voltara a ficar mais engraçadas ;) Que bom que você esta se divertindo! Obrigada pela review! Beeijão

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy - É, eu tenho que escrever fics pequenas porque meu tempo vai estar muito curto esse ano, ano de vestibular, 3º ano, formatura, essa loucura toda! UHSUAHSUA E calma que agora o Jake vai parar de sofrer ;) Obrigada pelo carinho:D Beeijão

Shika Luka - É o Jake tava precisando de um "sustinho" HAHAHAHA, eu tbm sou má! Mas agora tá de boaa :D Obrigada pela review, beeijão!

tataa' - Ai depois desse capítulo eu acho que eu vou pedi-lo em casamento! UHSAUSHUASH Obrigada pela review Beeijão!

_Valeu gente, até o último capítulo!_

_Beeijão_

_adoro vcs!  
_


	11. Capítulo X

**X**

**O nosso baile**

- Como você esta minha filha? – Minha mãe entrara no quarto acompanhada por meu pai e toda a minha família.

- Estou bem mãe, calma. – Ela me deu um beijo na testa e se sentou ao meu lado na cama. Meu pai mantinha os olhos fixos em mim e as mãos nos ombros de minha mãe. – Fique tranquilo pai, serei uma recém-criada boazinha. – Brinquei. A tensão do meu pai diminuiu um pouco.

- Esta com sede Nessie? – Foi Jasper quem perguntou. Ele estava, como sempre, atrás de Alice, mas seus olhos eram os mais firmes possíveis.

- Não. Na verdade acho que estou com fome. – Eu disse um pouco assustada.

- Isso é normal? – Jasper perguntou a Nahuel.

- Sim. Eu por exemplo tenho fome até hoje. Minha dieta e basicamente sangue, mas acredito que, como a Nessie sempre se alimentou com comida humana, ela vá assumir uma dieta um pouco diferente da minha. – Ele explicou sorrindo pra mim.

- Então acho que vou preparar alguma coisa pra você minha querida. – Foi minha avó quem disse, com um sorriso de empolgação no rosto. Talvez saber que ela ainda poderia cozinhar pra mim tivesse a deixado feliz. Ela saiu do quarto acompanhada por Carlisle e Victoria, sua ajudante de cozinha oficial.

- Parece que você esta realmente bem minha filha. – Meu pai disse relaxando. – Tudo isso se deve a um certo cão chamado Jacob? – Ele sorriu zombando. E quando se fala em zombar adivinha quem é o mestre? Sim. Meu querido tio Emmet.

- Você esta até com mais cara de idiota do que o normal Ness. – Foi o que ele disse._ HÁ muito engraçado._

- Talvez tenha a ver com ele sim. Mas me sinto bem... Mas forte. Capaz de esmagar a cabeça de um tio retardado que me encher o saco... – Eu sorri.

- Calma sobrinha querida, era só uma brincadeirinha. – Emmet disse entrando na brincadeira.

- Claro que era... Mas agora se vocês não se importam, eu gostaria de falar com a Alice, a sós. – Eu olhei para a linda garota dos cabelos modernos a minha frente.

- Claro, como quiser minha filha. – Meu pai saiu do quarto, juntamente com os demais, me deixando sozinha com Alice.

Alice esperou que todos saíssem do quarto e se sentou ao meu lado me cama. Eu me sentei para que pudéssemos conversar melhor e mais baixo, já que muito provavelmente meu pai ouviria tudo.

- Ai Nessie você esta ótima! – Ela batia palmas de alegria.

- Obrigada Alice! De você eu nem vou falar nada, você esta sempre impecável...

- E então como foi com o Jake, ele saiu daqui com a melhor expressão de felicidade que eu já vi em toda a minha existência!

- Ai... Foi perfeito Alice! Ele disse que me ama e que sempre me amou!

- AHHHHH! QUE LINDO!

- Fala baixo Alice!

- Ai desculpe Nessie, mas é tão bom saber que finalmente você e Jacob estão juntos!

- Você não faz nem noção de como eu estou me sentindo...

- Claro que faço, sinto isso toda a vez que penso em Jasper...

_Ai que lindo *.*_

- Você gosta mesmo dele ne?

- Mas do que qualquer um possa imaginar.

- E eu sei que ele sente o mesmo!

- Ai jura?

- Claro Alice, não seja boba! Mas então... Voltando para o meu relacionamento... Alice eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- E por quê?

- Alice você já sabe o porquê, então por que ta me perguntando por quê?

- Eu só queria ouvir da sua boca...

- Tudo bem, Jake me chamou pra ir ao baile com ele, só que eu não tenho fantasia!

- Ah, isso não é problema, você já tem uma fantasia, e, diga-se de passagem, a melhor e mais linda fantasia que existe!

- Jura?

- Ta no meu quarto, quer ir até lá ver?

- Ai, obrigada Alice. – Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e a abracei. Ela retribuiu.

- Eu vou só tomar uma banho, comer alguma coisa e logo estarei no seu quarto pra que você faça aquela transformação em mim ok?

- Ah claro, mal posso esperar, sempre tive em minha mente a ideia do seu visual perfeito! – Ela bateu palmes de novo._ A Alice tem que parar com essas palmas._

Alice saiu do meu quarto depois de piscar pra mim. Eu saltei da cama e fui tomar um banho. Certo, eu agora não iria cheirar mal nunca mais na minha vida, mas eu gosto de tomar banho ta?

Quando eu sai do banho meu celular, que estava no criado mudo ao lado da minha cama tocou. Na tela aparecia. _Jake bobão_

Só de ler o nome dele minhas pernas já pareciam duas varas verdes, _Já tentou falar varas verdes cinco vezes seguidas?_

Eu peguei o aparelho com as mãos tremulas e atendi:

- Alô?

- Amor? – _Ele me chamou de que? Ai... Morri._ – Amor? Nessie, você ta ai?

- ARAM. – Minha reação brilhante.

- Você ta bem?

- ARAM.

- Sabe falar outra coisa sem ser aram?

- Há-há... E como foi a corrida?

- Fácil.

- É eu tenho mesmo que entrar na equipe pra tirar essa sua marra.

- Nem pense nisso.

- E porque não?

- Você nem sabe o que os caras da equipe falam de você, se você corresse então, como aqueles shorts curtos, não ai prestar...

- Ah é? O que eles falam?

- E fico interessada por que Nessie? Como assim?

- Calma, eu só queria saber o que eles falam de mim...

- Como se você não soubesse o que todos os homens falam de uma mulher bonita...

- Jura que todo mundo fala de mim desse jeito?

- Claro... Ah Ness vamos mudar de assunto! Ta tudo pronto pro baile?

- Acho que sim, a Alice me arrumou uma fantasia.

- A Alice?

- Sim, por quê?

- Então quer dizer que você vai estar realmente maravilhosa...

- Para com isso amor... Jake? Você ta aí?

- ARAM... É que...

- O que?

- É que você me chamou de amor!

- Claro, você é o meu namorado.

- Se você soubesse como eu me sinto quando você fala assim...

- Eu sei... É do mesmo jeito que eu me sinto.

- Será que eu posso passar ai na sua casa agora?

- NÃO! Você só vai me ver no baile!

- Ah não amor, por favor!

- De jeito nenhum. Acho melhor eu desligar, minha avó esta me esperando lá em baixo...

- Tudo bem, até o nosso baile amor! Beijo te amo.

- Até lá. Também te amo. Beijo.

Eu confesso. Fiquei olhando para o telefone com um daqueles sorrisos idiotas por uns trinta segundos antes de perceber em que situação constrangedora eu estava. Eu me vesti e desci os degraus que me levaram ao andar debaixo. Minha família já tinha voltado ao normal, estavam todos na sala conversando. Quando eu apareci escutei alguma coisa como:

- Mas por que os olhos dela já estão dourados? – Foi meu pai quem perguntou.

Nahuel abriu a boca pra responder mais a fechou quando me viu ao pé da escadaria. Eu o acalmei:

- Não se preocupe Nahuel. Eu sempre fui o assunto nesta casa, agora então, acho que todos vão fazer uma tese completa sobre mim... – Eu sorri e fui para a cozinha. Me sentei no balcão e arregalei os olhos quando minha avó colocou um prato cheio de panquecas a minha frente.

- Nossa vó, isso aqui acabaria com a fome no Haiti! – Eu brinquei.

- Só quis fazer alguma coisa que você gostasse muito.

- Então você acertou, adoro panquecas. Tem mel?

Eu e minha avó conversamos enquanto eu tomava o meu mega reforçado café da manhã. Falamos de tudo e mais um pouco.

Quando terminei de tomar o meu segundo copo de suco, eu me pus de pé e disse:

- Vó estava tudo uma delícia!

- Que bom que gostou minha querida.

- Agora eu vou subir. Alice vai me mostrar a minha fantasia.

- Ah, então é por isso que Alice anda toda misteriosa. Ela não deixado ninguém ver seu closet.

- Ai, agora eu fiquei mais anciosa.

Eu sai correndo da cozinha. Corri tanto que cheguei à porta do quarto da Alice em menos de dois segundos. Bati na porta e ouvi:

- Pode entrar Nessie!

Eu coloquei a minha cabeça pra dentro do quarto:

- ãhn... Oi! Eu vim ver a

- A sua fantasia, eu sei. Entra logo! – Alice pegou minha mão e me puxou quarto adentro a te chegar dentro de seu closet. Lá ela me soltou e buscou uma grande caixa preta com uma fita dourada que estava atrás de uma série de vestidos que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Aqui esta Nessie, meu presente pra você.

Eu peguei a caixa de suas mãos e lhe dei um abraço.

- Obrigada Alice.

- Não há de que. Agora abra, quero ver a sua cara.

Eu obedeci e desfiz o lindo laço dourado enquanto ia em direção a um sofá, onde de sentei e tirei a tampa da caixa. _SANTO CRISTO!_

- Alice... Isso é...

- Eu sei!

- Oh Alice muito obrigada! – Eu olhei para ela com os olhos cheios de alegria. – É maravilhoso!

- Fui eu mesma que desenhei e fiz, é uma peça única! – Ela sorriu.

- Você tem um dom Alice! É muito mais do que eu podia imaginar!

- Obrigada... Mas agora vamos a sua transformação!

- Eba!

Eu deixei a caixa ao meu lado no sofá.

- Vamos começar pela depilação.

- Ai. – _Vai doer._

- Não seja boba Nessie, beleza requer sacrifícios! Vamos, seu salão é no banheiro. E nem se preocupe em gritar porque ninguém vai te escutar. – Ela me pegou pela mão e me levou até o banheiro.

Eu me perguntei por que Alice teria um banheiro á prova de som, mas decidi que não era uma resposta que eu queria ter.

O banheiro de Alice tinha se transformado em um salão digno das mais belas atrizes de Hollywood. Tudo em branco e um lilás claro. Respirava-se beleza e charme naquele lugar. _Não teria coragem de tomar banho num lugar desse._

Alice era uma perfeita esteticista, cabeleireira, manicure, pedicure, maquiadora, enfim, ela era ótima pra fazer tudo aquilo que eu, nem em mil anos, aprenderia a fazer.

Eram umas sete horas da noite quando Alice terminara de me "esculpir". Sim, essa foi a palavra que ela usou. Tudo bem, eu estava me sentindo mesmo como argila pura nas mãos de um escultor.

- Nessie você esta...

- No momento, estou com fome. – Eu disse, com humor, ainda.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa pra você comer. Não coloque a sua roupa ainda, nem sei o que te aconteceria se alguma coisa manchasse a minha obra de arte!

- Tudo bem, entendi. Vou ficar aqui quietinha.

- Nem se olhe no espelho sem a minha presença.

- Ta bom agora vai logo!

Alice foi e voltou antes que eu pudesse respirar cinco vezes.

- Aqui esta. – Ela me mostrou uma bandeja com um suco e uma salada de frutas.

- Essa salada de frutas ta tão bonita que eu até estou com dó de comer. – Eu peguei a taco com a salada de frutas e comecei a comer. Estava uma delícia.

- Bom Ness, - Alice começou. – Eu tenho que te dizer que você é a mulher mais bonita que eu já conheci.

- Não exagera Alice...

- Não é exagero. Estou me sentindo horrível perto de você.

- Ah ta...

- Bom você já terminou de comer... – Ela foi tirando a tigela da minha mão.

- Não terminei não!

- Terminou sim! Ou quer chegar atrasada no seu primeiro encontro com o Jake?

- Então eu terminei. Tava uma delícia!

- Escove os seus dentes com cuidado e venha colocar a roupa.

- Sim senhor!

Eu fiz o que ela mandou. E quando voltei Alice mostrava um sorriso que traçava um caminho entre as suas orelhas.

- O que foi Alice?

- Jake esta lá em baixo.

- Ai meu Deus. – _Alô pernas? Vocês ainda estão ai?_ Olhei pra baixo só pra confirmar. – Mas quantas horas são?

- 07h32min. Isso significa que ela esta ansioso pra vê-la!

- Ahn...

- Venha vamos colocar a sua roupa.

- E depois você me deixa olhar no espelho?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Porque não. Quero que Jake te veja primeiro!

- Ok. Então vamos.

Não foi fácil vestir a roupa, ela era justa então eu tinha que me ajustar a ela. Mas no final deu certo.

- E então?

- Ficou inacreditável! Agora venha até aqui, vou colocar mais rímel nos seus cílios postiços, soltar seus cachos e passar seu perfume.

Alice fez tudo isso e no final ficou uns dez segundos me encarando.

- Já esta tudo pronto Alice, eu posso descer? – _O Jake já deve ta criando raiz lá embaixo!_

- Esta tudo certo. Só estava pensando em uma palavra pra te descrever agora. Não encontrei.

- Obrigada Alice, você foi maravilhosa! –Eu lhe dei um abraço.

- Certo. Agora desça, e não corra senão vai dar muito na cara.

- Você acha que eu conseguiria correr com essa bota? – Eu brinquei mostrando o salto 10 centímetros de uma bota preta de cano curto e bico arredondado que Alice me dera. Linda e confortável.

Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta. Se meu coração ainda batesse, eu sabia que ele bateria recordes a cada passo que eu dava.

Quando cheguei ao topo da escala, as atenções de todos que se encontravam na sala se voltaram pra mim. Mas o único olhar que realmente me prendeu foi o dele. Jake estava com os olhos perplexos e a boca semiaberta. Se alguma criança algum dia visse o Papai Noel em pessoa, aquela seria a expressão dela. Eu sorri pra ele sem jeito. Ele veio até mim em passos lentos ainda com aquela mesma expressão. Me olhou debaixo a cima e parou em meus olhos.

Tudo o que eu fiz foi dar minhas mãos pra ele. Percebi que suas mãos estavam frias, bem, comparando com a temperatura normal dele!

Meus pais vieram até nós.

- Irônica. –Meu pai sorriu.

- Gostou da minha fantasia papai? – Eu brinquei.

- Mas é claro. Você é a vampira mais linda que já existiu! – Ele respondeu.

- Filha, você esta maravilhosa! – Minha mãe me deu um abraço e em seguida voltou a ficar ao lado de meu pai.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos!- Eu olhei pra Jake.

- Ah... Sim, claro... – Fiquei surpresa por ele ter falado.

- Cuide bem dela Jacob. – Meu pai, é claro.

- Sempre.

Jake e eu fomos até o carro sobre os olhares de meus pais. Em todos os momentos em que eu olhava pra Jake ele estava me olhando também. Ele começou a dirigir e durante alguns segundos ficamos quietos. Fui eu quem começou a falar:

- Sabe... Gostei da máscara. Você esta lindo. – E estava mesmo. Impecável em todos em detalhes. Vestia uma calça escura social, com sapatos também escuros, uma camiseta social branca com os primeiros dois botões abertos e por cima um terno também aberto. No rosto a minha parte preferida, uma máscara preta que lhe cobria das sobrancelhas até o final de seu nariz. Uma fita grossa de algum tecido leve era amarrada atrás de sua cabeça para que a máscara não caísse, mas em seus cabelos bagunçados, de maneira perfeita, a faixa só se fazia perceber pelo laço.

- Obrigado. – Ele ficou pensativo. E sorriu como quem lembra de alguma coisa.

- O que foi?

- Alice tinha razão sobre uma coisa... – Ele me achou.

- Sobre o que?

- Não existe nenhuma palavra que possa te descrever agora.

- Alice é mesmo uma boba.

- Já pra mim, ela tem toda a razão. Você é indescritivelmente perfeita.

- Agora eu fiquei sem graça. – Eu sorri e olhei pelo vidro do carro. E não acreditei no que vi no reflexo. Aquela menina não podia ser eu, era impossível. O penteado era lindo. A parte da frente do meu cabelo estava presa atrás da cabeça, embaixo de outro pedaço de cabelo que escondia os grampos usados para prender tão bem a parte da frente. Então, meu cabelo foi todo minuciosamente cacheado até as pontas localizadas na minha cintura. No meu rosto uma franja lisa deixava á mostra meus olhos dourados, reforçados com cílios longos e escuros perfeitamente encaixados. A sombra forte misturava tons de preto e um azul marinho. O blush na medida perfeita e o batom vermelho discreto, porém com brilho. Alice fizera um milagre.

Jake percebeu meu espanto.

- Percebe porque me sinto assim agora?

- Talvez.

Chegamos ao colégio. Bem, não parecia o colégio. Parecia um castelo medieval, com luzes no portão principal. Muita gente havia chegado, a contar pelo número de carros no estacionamento do colégio. Mas muita gente ainda estava chegando, e todas elas fizeram questão de olhar quem iria sair de dentro do carro mais perfeito que já parecera naquela pequena cidade. O problema era que eu estava dentro deste carro.

- Não querendo te assustar, mas ninguém nunca viu uma garota tão bonita como você, então é melhor se acostumar com os olhares.

- Não querendo me assustar...

- Não se preocupe eu vou estar com você. Difícil vai ser me acostumar com os caras...

- Não se preocupe com eles. Só me importa você. – Jake me deu um beijo curto e saiu do carro para abrir a porta. _Mas ele ta tão lindo! *.*_ As meninas só não babaram pra não borrar a maquiagem, mas eu vi que todas rançaram pedaços dele com os olhos. _É melhor eu anotar os nomes..._

Jake abriu a porta e me mostrou a palma da sua mão. Eu a segurei e sai do carro. Ele fechou a porta atrás de mim, se pos ao meu lado e me mostrou o braço. Segurei-o e seguimos para a entrada. A cada passo que dávamos mais olhares e sons eram somados aqueles que já ouvíamos. Era uma sensação ótima, poderosa até eu diria. Mas mesmo se não houvesse nada daquilo, só de sentir Jake ali do meu lado, orgulhoso por me ter ali, eu já estaria muito, muito bem.

Demos as nossas entradas e seguimos pelo corredor de espelhos que nos levaria ao ginásio onde a festa já havia começado. Parei em frente a um desses espelhos. E me vi de corpo inteiro. Minha fantasia era um espetáculo a parte, um vestido longo que na parte debaixo exibia um pano de efeito amassado em tons de preto e cinza. A saia era comportada e mexia a cada pequeno movimento. Na parte de cima um espartilho me deixava com a cintura marcada e curvas que eu nem sabia que tinha. Esse espartilho era preto com algumas pedras na parte que cobria os meus (lindos e grandes *-*) seios. A manga do vestido deixava à mostra os meus ombros. Nos braços eu tinha uma luva que prendia como um anel o meu dedo do meio e cobria até a metade do meu braço. Atrás, meu espartilho era todo preso com fitas finas, mas esse detalhe era coberto por uma capa preta presa ao espartilho na altura dos meus ombros. Tudo era elegante e sexy na medida certa. _VALEU ALICE._

Mas minha imagem ficou mais bonita quando Jake ficou ao meu lado. Mesmo de salto ele ainda era um pouco maior que eu. Ele colocou a mão em minha cintura, olhou para o espelho e sorriu. Eu também sorri.

- Uma pena... – Ele começou.

- O que?

- A votação pra Rainha do baile nem vai ter mais graça...

- Ai Jake... Vamos entrar...

O salão estava maravilhoso. Fora envelhecido em cada detalhe, desde as paredes até a comida que era servida. Eu vi Liz passando e decidi cumprimentá-la:

- HEY LIZ! – Eu já tava chamando atenção mesmo, então um grito a mais um grito a menos...

A Liz me olhou, olhou de novo, e depois viu se tinha alguém atrás dela... Então eu decidi ir até lá:

- Eu vou lá falar com ela... – Eu disse pra Jake.

- Eu vou ali dar um oi pro Steve... Sabe como é, fazer uma invejinha... – Ele piscou pra mim. E me deu um selinho.

Eu caminhei até a Liz que continuava imóvel.

- Não me ouviu te chamando mula? – Eu disse.

- Nessie?

- Não, a mulher do drácula...

- Ta parecendo mesmo... Você esta perfeita Ness!

- Obrigada! Você também esta linda, de chapeuzinho vermelho, com esse vestido curto... Veio mal intencionada né Liz? – Eu pisquei brincando.

- Claro! – Ela entrou na brincadeira. – Cara, Ness você ta impressionante, seus olhos...

- Não tinha lente vermelha, ai eu vim com essa mesma...

- Ficou ótima!

- É de grau, vou ficar com ela a partir de agora...

- Legal!

- Então você sumiu durante três dias e veio ao baile com o Jake!

- Pois é, eu peguei uma virose e quando acordei o Jake tava do meu tava e agora a gente ta junto!

- Namorando?

- Bem, tecnicamente não, ele ainda não me pediu...

- Ãhn... Mas eu to namorando!

- MENTIRA!

- Verdade! Com o Justin... Ele me pediu ontem!

- Ai que gracinha, depois você me liga e me conta tudo porque eles tão chegando... – Eu falei entre dentes.

- Mas então Ness a decoração ta ótima né...

- Linda mesmo... Oi Justin!

- Oi... Ãhn Ness? – Ele disse espantado. – Justin estava vestido de caçador.

- Oi! Sempre soube que o caçador acabava tento um caso com a chapeuzinho... – Eu brinquei. Jake chegou e me abraçou pela cintura. – Ãhn, Jake esse é o Justin da nossa turma. Justin esse é o Jake!

- E aí? – Eles falaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo e se apertaram as mãos.

Nós quatro ficamos ali conversando, dançando, beijando (YES)... Era o melhor baile de todos os tempos, era impossível ter algo melhor do que aquilo. Na metade do baile a professora de matemática pegou o microfone:

- Atenção... Atenção... ATENÇÃO!... Aram, obrigada. Bem, chegamos a hora mais esperada da noite! É a hora de anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile!

A animação foi geral.

- Bem, a rei do baile é... Jacob Black!

- Ai que gay... - Foi o que ele disse antes de exibir um lindo sorriso para subir ao palco.

Podiam-se ouvir os suspiros de todas as almas femininas presentes naquele local. Menos da Liz e de algumas professoras. A professora colocou a coroa em Jake e logo depois foi de novo ao microfone.

- E a rainha do baile é... Renesmee Cullen!- _EU MEU DEUS SOU EU!_ *-*_Eu nunca ganhei nem frango assado num bingo!_

Eu fui surpresa até o palco, onde o Jake me recebeu com um grande sorriso. Eu ouvia os assovios de todos os meninos e as palmas de algumas meninas. A coroa coube perfeitamente na minha cabeça e deixou ainda mais bonito o meu penteado! _Desculpa..._

Nessa hora eu ouvi uma voz do meio do salão que logo foi identificada:

- Nossa que surpresa! – Leah foi iluminada pelo holofote.

_Aah lá vem..._

- O casal maravilha ganhou uma coroa!

- Agora não Leah... – Jake começou.

- Não Jake, me deixa falar. Essa menininha vira esse monumento de um dia pro outro... – A leah foi falando enquanto eu via a sua roupa, gente ela estava vestida de mulher-gato, eca! – Mas eu sei por que isso aconteceu!

- O que foi Leah? – Jake perguntou. – Vai dizer que a Nessie é, sei lá... Uma vampira que teve a sua transformação essa semana e que agora vai ficar assim pra sempre!

- EXATAMENTE, A NESSIE É UMA VAMPIRA!- Ela tava descontrolada.

A festa inteira caiu no riso descontroladamente, todos riam e apontavam para Leah, que só depois percebeu a besteira que tinha feito.

- Acredite Leah, se eu fosse uma vampira, você não estaria aqui pra usar essa fantasia horrorosa! – Eu disse de cima do palco.

Foi o que fez a turma rir ainda mais.

- Vai embora Leah esse baile acabou pra você. Não vou deixar que você acabe com o da minha vampira aqui... – Jake sorriu pra mim e me abraçou.

Leah saiu correndo do salão debaixo do olhar condenador de todos.

E a professora continuou:

- Bem, vamos à valsa do rei e da rainha: Jacob e Renesmee, por favor. - A professora nos apontou o centro do salão. Jake me mostrou a sua mão e fomos até o centro do salão.

Jake colocou uma mão na minha cintura e segurou uma das minhas mãos com a outra. Começamos a dançar e a sorrir como duas crianças idiotas. Não falamos nada, mas ao mesmo tempo dizemos tudo.

No final da dança ele me levou para o jardim, sentamos em um dos bancos pra ver o céu. Coisa de gente apaixonada, eu acho.

- Gostei de ver você me defender lá no baile. – Eu disse.

- É o meu dever.

_Essa história de dever de novo..._ Eu olhei pra baixo.

- Não posso deixar que brinquem com a minha namorada...

- Namorada? – eu tenho mesmo que descrever a cara que eu fiz?

- Claro. – Ele olhava para o céu...

- Mas eu não ouvi nenhum pedido! – Eu cerrei os olhos.

- Não seja por isso... Renesmee... Nessie, você quer se casar comigo?

- Que... ÃHN? Você disse casar?

- Foi o que eu disse... Quer ser minha namorada pra sempre? – Ele sorriu me mostrando um anel lindo com um diamante.

- Pra sempre. – Ele colocou o anel no meu dedo e eu o abracei com toda força.

- Ai...

- Ops, desculpa!

- Eu to bem... Como você eu vou estar sempre bem. – Ele me segurou pela cintura e subiu uma das mãos até meu pescoço e me beijou. De uma maneira calma e sedenta, um beijo que tenho certeza que nunca vou esquecer.

Sabe até hoje, quando Jake e eu estamos juntos há anos ainda me lembro daquele beijo.

- O que você ta escrevendo desse computador Nessie? – _Jake acabou de sair do banho._

- Nada... – _eu é que não fui nada convincente com essa resposta -.-_

- Qual é me deixa ver... – Eu fechei o computador.

- Opa... Fechou... Que coisa não?

- Ah ta beleza, não fala comigo mais não... – Jake sentou na cama com os braços cruzados, como uma criança faz quando quer doce.

- Ah Jake, vai ficar de manha agora... – Eu me sentei ao lado dele. Ele não respondeu e me deu as costas ainda sentado.

Eu passei meus braços pela sua barriga. _Sim, continua sendo aquela barriga!_

- Eu posso te mostrar outra coisa...

Na hora ele já se virou pra mim com os olhos de quem sabe o que quer.

- E o que é?

- Eu acho que eu vou beber um copo de água... – Eu ai me levantar, mas ele me segurou pela cintura e me deitou na cama, se eu quisesse realmente, eu teria levantado.

Bem, daqui pra frente vou deixar que a imaginação de você guie a cena. Mas eu já vou avisando: é melhor do que você possam imaginar ;)

* * *

_**Milhões** de desculpas pela demora!_

_Só tenho uamcoisa a izer a minha defesa:_

_3º ano do Ensino Médio não é fácil,_

_estuda galeraa, o bicho pegaa!_

_UHAUAHUSHASUAHS_

_No mais, obrigado pelo carinho que você tiveram por essa fic, _

_provavelmente eu não vou escrever outra tão cedo e você sabem porque neah?_

_Não vou responder igual antes senão vai ficar muito grande, são 10h da noite e eu ainda tenho _

_que estudar pra prova de biologia que eu tenho amanhã ://_

_Muuuito obrigada :D_

_eu adoro você!_

_Beeeijão_

_Mila B.  
_


End file.
